Life Without You: Series
by partyperson25
Summary: Well this is my first story/series hopfully people read and enjoy it! Its basically a re-make of 2007 of Feburary and so on but its starts out at the Metro Court Hostage Crisis and goes forward from there,the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's,and will involve everyone else and unexpectant apperances in many different what if/re-make situations
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Life Without You: Series**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary: Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!**_

"DILLION!_

4:00 pm Metro Court Charity Benefit

"Whats taking Lulu so long.I'm going to get her."

"You know we are supposed to be here as a united front,why isn't Alan with us?"

"Edward he'll be here."

"I'll go get him,I need to go get Dillion and Lulu anyway."

Tracy had gone down to the Metro Court lobby to retrieve her brother,son and step-daughter and found them all arguing about this Ric Webber "investagation" her son and Lulu had brought upon themselves.

"Is this really the time and place for this,daddy wants us to be presented as a united front please don't bring this situation up in front of people."

"Ok,let's go."Dillion pulled Lulu aside him and slowly walked towards the elevators.

"Did you really have to make a scene?" He whispered

"I'm sorry I tried not to!" She whispered back.

Alan began to walk away but Tracy pulled him by the sleeve,"Ah,ah,ah,can you tell me as to why they were dragging you into their little, investagation?"

"We-"

Gun shots rang throughout the hotel lobby and heads turned.

"Everybody stay where you are! This is a robbery and if you cooperate it will be over in five minutes!"

**So how did you like it? Did you even like it, I dont care just gimme some feedback Lol. Thanks for reading even if you didnt enjoy is definietly more to come sorry if the first chapter was wayy too short I just wanted to get the inro out the way. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Life Without You: Series**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary:Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas! (Dont worry,if you dont like this series I am making more, just not now!)**

Port Charles,Metro Court 5:00pm

Gun shots rang through the lobby of the hotel.

"Everybody stay where you are,this is a robbery if you cooperate it will be over in five minutes!"

"This is insane."

"Exuse me,exuse me how badly do you want to be employee of the month?"

Alan and Tracy stood by each other with mouths closed as did everyone else.

"You can take anything you want."

"And I intend to,starting with cellphones,Pda's and pagers."

The gunmen came around with a black bag asking for all of their jewlery. One of the gunmen shoved the bag in front of Tracy and Alan,she didnt budge.

"Gimme the jewlery or I'll rip it off of you!"

"Exuse me? First of all do you know who I am and second of all, do you how much these dimond bracelets cost and my husbund obviously gave me this ring,no way am I giv-!"

"God damn it Tracy! This is not time to make a scene,give them the jewlery"

"I swear to god if I don't have my jewlery back.." Tracy muttered as she pulled her jewlery off.

"Alan why did you make me do that? Right now Carly is making a scene,not that its anything new."

"Do you wanna get yourself killed? Now listen to me if you don't cooperate you won't see another tommorow."

Dillion gave them his cellphone and whatever rings he had on.

"Lulu what the hell,did you do? Don't think you can outsmart these guys because if you get caught.."

"Did what?"

"I saw you put the ring in your dress!"

"Its my mom's,I'm not letting them take it!"

"Take what you want and get the hell out of my hotel mr. whoever the hell you are!" Carly yelled as she tried to pull One's mask off.

"Carly,don't! Let go."

"I own this hotel and I'm responsible for everyone in it-."

"Damn straight you are!"

"Shut up Tracy! Carly,are you out of your mind? What do you think would've happened if you had pulled his mask off?"

"He's counting on the fact that I won't kill anyone and that is a very dangerous asumption."

"This is taking way longer than five minutes." Lulu said.

"The vault won't open untill after 12 hours."

"Things are about to go seriously wrong but you still have time to cut yourlosses,but you're gonna have to leave now."

"Oh,my,god did you hear that?"

"What?"

"This is gonna take way longer than you expected."

"What do you mean?"

"The vault,what they wanted,its locked in there. And its gonna take twelve hours to get it didn't you hear them?"

"Wh-,what are we gonna do?"

"Wait and hope that we'll live to see the next day."

Tracy was desperatly trying to do something other than sit around here and do nothing so she started up a conversation.

"Alan,wasn't this supposed to be done five minutes ago?"

"Well Tracy we aren't getting out of here any time soon so settle down because we're in for a long ride."

Bullets were shot at the walls.

"We're going to play a little game,its going to be called,get to know you.I am going to go around the room and ask for your name and a word that describes you. For example,my name is one,so I would say, fun one. It doesnt have to rhyme but you get extra points if it does. And points are very important as the night rolls on. Whoever drops this will be a human sheild for us as we exit the building "

"Here."

"Kick ass Carly"

"Very good now toss it to someone else."

"Menacing Max."

"Fair,But he or she who hesitates well you know the rest, don't make me repeat myself again."

"Screw you Lulu."

"Love it."

"Nightmare Nicholas."

"Baby's breath Elizabeth."

"Intern Emily."

"Jobbin',Robin."

"Halin Alan."

They passed the box along and kept the game going.

"Sweet Sam."

"Director Dillion."

"Torturous Tracy."

"Ready Eddy."

Eddy had thrown the box and the next person who was to go didn't say a word.

"Come on now,come on,come on its not that hard. The kids in school must've called you something. Ladies and gentlemen,we have our first loser of the night!"

" Marty. Farty."

"That's a good one come on toss it."

"Micheal. Corenthos. Junior."

"Nice work,nice work,all of you. Now that we know each other a little better,don't think of yourselves as hostages,but as my guests now sit quietly,behave yourselves,or die. It's that kind of a party."

Right as One said that he shot two women.

"AHHHH!"

"MOM!"

"AH,OH MY GOD!"

"Now that I got your attention,you know I mean buissness."

**So how did you like it? Did you even like it, I dont care just gimme some feedback Lol. Thanks for reading even if you didnt enjoy there is definietly more to ,questions,compliments,ideas,suggestion are greatly appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:Life without you**

**Author:partyperson25**

**Summary:Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas! (Dont worry,if you dont like this series I am making more, just not now!)**

Metro Court Lobby 6:00pm

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?"Dillon yelled angrily.

Lulu and Nicholas put Robin on the couch while Dillion lay his mother flat on the floor.

"I suggest you shut up before your head gets blown off."One said pointing the gun towards Dillon.

"Do you find it funny to lock people up in a hotel lobby then shoot two innocent women one of which is my mother?"Dillion questioned.

"That was a demand not a request,so if you don't want mommy dearest here to die then you better shut up."

Dillion got up in One's face.

"No,listen he-"

"Dillion,please!"Tracy pleaded.

"Mom.W-where were you shot?"

"Ow,right here."

Tracy was holding the left of her lower chest,just above her abdomen.

"I,I can't see where,mom I need you to move your hands."

"Ow,ow,I can't"

There was a huge pool of blood where Tracy layed on the lobby floor as well as on the couch where Robin was.

"W-where,I,can't she needs help."

"I'll help." Emily volenteered

Metro Court Charity Benefit

"Mike have you seen Alan and Dillion or Tracy for that matter?" Monica asked.

"No they were here but I haven't seen them,sorry Monica." Mike replied

"Oh ok then,thanks anyway Mike."

"Edward have you seen Alan or Tracy?"

"Last I heard from Tracy was when she went to find Alan,Lulu,and Dillion.I haven't seen them since."

Lucky and detective Rodriguez interrupted the benefit.

"Listen up we have a security problem in the hotel,there's no reason to panic we need everyone to evacuate quietly in an orderly fashion and the only exit is the east stairway so if you would please follow detective Rodriguez here."

Metro Court Lobby

"She's bleeding and I don't know how to stop it!" Lulu said paniced

"Please let me help her I'm a doctor." Alan informed them

"And I'm an intern."

"Nobody moves unless we say so,got that."

"Three."

"I''m sorry that was a dumb move."Emily said as she knelt down near Robin and Nicholas.

"This is crazy,standing around here doing nothing while Robin and Tracy bleed to death."

"We're gonna get them the help they need and we'll all make it out of this ok."Elizabeth said reassuringly.

"Exuse me,did I say you could talk,did I? Anybody who wants to feel free to stretch your legs,please do,nothing challenges me more than a moving target for me to demonstrate,hmm?Eenie,meenie,miine,moe." One said as he pointed the gun onto Lulu's neck.

"Ok we get your know you mean buissness but knowingly murdering innocent people,while pulling of a heist,ups the stakes if you guys get caught,you'll face the death penalty each and every one of you. So why don't you save your backs and let the medical personal,save their lives."

One sighed,"Will he?"

He shot all over the lobby once again.

"Would you look at that trajectory always drifting to the left such a problem.I applaud you though ,you didn't even flinch when I fired the gun past your head. Very impressive,so to reward your extraordinary courage the doctors have my permission to tend to the lady with the gun shot wound. See how nice I can be."

"You pompus bastard."

"Exuse me did you say something?"

"She didn't say anything."

"Actually I did,you told the doctors to tend to the lady with the bullet wound,you do realize you shot two women."

"Yes I did didn't I. Doctors choose one patient to tend to."

"Alan,Emily could you help Robin?"

"What about my mom?"

"Well your mommy obviously isn't as important as Jobbin' Robin is to the others is she?"

"She needs medical personal."

"Well if you can't tend to her than she'll just have to die I guess."

"You son of a-"

Dillion stood up and was about to throw a punch at One but Sonny pushed him back.

"Stop!Do you want you and your mother to get killed?Calm down. She needs medical attention just as much as Robin."

"Well she won't get any if her damned son doesn't learn the meaning of shut up!"

"She needs medical personal!"

"She'll just have to earn that won't she?For now she isn't even close to getting any."

"Nicholas!"

"Oh not you again.I'm trying to run a civilized operation here and you keep getting in the way!No more or your little lady friend here pays. Baby's breath,occupation."

"Nurse."

"Go join them. You get away from her."

"The women you shot has HIV. So if you and your men wanna worry about toxic blood you'll let me help my cousin."

"Hope the son of a bitch rots in hell." Dillion whispered to his mother.

"Shh,shh,I'll,be,fine."Tracy said very unconvincingly.

"Yeah right mom,you can barely move let alone speak."

"Its ok sweetheart,I'm stronger than,she is,I promise,I'll make it through this."

"Mom,please don't."

All of a sudden Sam created an outburst.

"I can't be here,I can't be here,I feel like my head's going to explode,somebody please,you gotta let me out."

"Would somebody please shut her up."

"I got it."

"I cannot operate on this woman,she's bleeding and going into shock we need eqimptment."

"Aww sorry."

"You son of a bitch you have to let someone take her out!"

"Eight."

Eight slamed the back of the machine gun onto Alan's head people gasped and screamed.

"ALAN! What the Hell,did you do to my brother?"Tracy said as loud as she could.

"Lets just be clear on one thing,I don't have to do anything Is she still alive?"

"We need to get the bullet out,she needs suction suchers."

"We need towels and a first aid kit."

"So you like to play games do ya?Well I say we make it a bit more intresting shall we,you see I'm a Cassidine which makes me really,really rich.I'll arrange for a million dollars to be delivered to the each of you or wire transfered into the account of your condition is that Robin and Tracy are evacuated."

"I can do better than that.I can for you to get what you came for,and you could all walk away with your live's. Let's not pretend you don't know who I am,first thing you do is take my wepon,and you threaten Carly,my wife."

"My turn,I know all about you benson hurst."

"Ok so then you know I have power in this town,I could make things happen,plus Carly owns the hotel."

"Oh perhaps reservate your wife to help me open the vault."

"This,bail,safe,lock,once you hit the silent alarm you can't get in for tweleve hours."

"You know what I can't recall if the drift on the aim is three or four inches something I should know so I can compensate since you have no use for me anymore."

"Ok wait hold on,I can see you're taking the pressure you're not thinking clearly,so what are you gonna do you're gonna wait for the vault to place is gonna be filled with cops and swat teams.C'mon,c'mon you've got,you've got Carly's knowledge of the layout of the hotel and my resources you can make a clean break.I know you wanted this to go down fast in five minutes,your plan was shot to hell so I,I'm giving you a chance to escape but you gotta let Robin and Tracy get away."

"I appreciate your offer but I'm not as trapped as you think I am."

One of the gunmen pointed a gun at Lulu.

"Screw you Lulu,what's your last name?" said a woman's voice.

"You come in here hitting and shooting at us and you expect me to help you compile your little list well you could just shove it."

"You're starting to get on my nerves."

"Lulu I think its tome to cooperate." Sonny told her.

"Spencer."

"The girl says her name is Lulu Spencer,I don't think I belive anything that comes out of that fat mouth."

"Don't let a teenager get under your skin,you're a about the two women who were shot?"

"Robin Scorpio and Tracy Quartermaine."

The lobby phone rang.

"I knew we'd need the lobby evening,who am I speaking to."

"Commissioner Scorpio,we have you surrounded."

"Yes I heard you the first time when you yelled it through that terribble loud ,do you have any relation to Robin."

"She's my niece."

"Well if you think surrounding the building will give you and your men an advantage well then you're mistaken because I shot you're niece and another women here,but the difference is one is being treated while the other is bleeding to death."

All was silent while the gunmen conversed with each other. People shot each other glances of fear and panic. Thoughts swarmed Tracy's head as she lay on the cold,hard lobby floor. All she could do was listen to the others fight for their own life,while she was in a battle for hers. She felt helpless,a feeling she couldn't help but hate. Her brother had gotten himself into trouble as did her son who leapt to her defence when it came to the condition she was in. Right at this time she hoped the time would fly because this was no fun.

"The police are already outside. It's time for us to buy ourselves some more leverage."

One of the gunmen unzipped a bag full of bombs.

"Hey Fun One did it ever occur to you if Robin or Tracy dies everyone would freak. That might put a crimp on your crowd 's a first aid kit behind the desk why don't you let me get it for ya?"

"Let Sam get the kit. Sweet Sam."

"You mean the little one with the bad judgement? Alright don't try anything darling."

"There is nothing here that I can operate with,I can slow the blood flow but she needs surgery now or she's not gonna make it."

"Do you know anything about explosives?" Lulu asked frightened

"Uhhgg,a little bit too much and there is enough here to blow us all up."

"May I have your attention please, thank-you. You may have noticed the additions of lobby decor,you've guessed its bombs you are correct. There are enough explosives here to blow up the lobby and everyone inside it. But not us if you're wondering,there is a 60 second delay on the detanator,one minute if prefer to generalize,if you become more trouble than the vault is worth we shall press the button,go out the back and you all go boom. The police will become so distracted of your shattered bodies they won't pay attention to us, now if anyone feels the urge to become a hero our team will be rotating the detinator so you'll never know which one of us has if you try to seize it and get it wrong you and the lobby will be blown to bits. Any questions? That's very wise, so sit down relax and enjoy the experience because it may very well be the last. Thank-you."

Tracy sighed this was going to be a long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: Life Without You**

**Author: Partyperson25**

******Summary: Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!**

One shot at Sonny and Carly's heads

"Are you okay?"

"She's fine,I missed. It appears from your mutterings back and forth you started to forget the guidlines for these proceedings. Allow me to refresh your memory,you are hostages,you cooperate or you die. There are no other options. It's true that my team and I are waiting for the vault to open. We'd very much like to aquire what's inside however,there comes a point which any undertaking becomes untenable. So if you force us to cut our losses and leave without what we came here for we shall reciprocate locking you in the lobby and blowing you to kingdom you see you're obligated to follow these instructions may very well save your lives. I imagine you're thinking about the detinator,who has it,are we gonna trigger it,after all sixty seconds isn't long. And will we make it out on time. I can assure you our exit stratagy is very well planned,we will be leaving you'll be staying. The only question is if any of you make it out in one piece. You Micheal Corenthos Junior I doubt you're converset about the subject of explosives."

"I didn't go to high school so I don't know what converset means ."

"Take a guess."

"Ok. You got enough plastiqe in here to blow this lobby sky high."

"Well depending on the structual integrity,it could take the whole building down." One laughed. "It's tempting to see what will happen. Oh well we'll just have to wait for that later."

Once again the lobby phone rang.

"That would be th hostage negotiator going to bargan for your lives but I'd rather give you the opportunity to win them back. We're gonna play another little game which I like to call musical hostages. The rules are very simple I play you off periodically and each round the one without a partner loses. Simple."

"What happens when there's an even number of people."Lulu asked wondering.

"Ahh,thats an excellent question you get twenty points. I guess I'm going to have to find someone tho get rid of. Hmmm,I think I'll start with you." One said as he pointed the gun towards Elizabeth."C'mon we won't be needing you at the moment."

"Hurt me instead." Nicholas enlisted.

"You'll have to wait for the next round I already chose my selection."

"Can't you see she's pregnant?"

"She may not be dead but she will if you don't back off. So sit back down before I change my mind and play shoot the hostage instead. Go."

They started to rotate the hostages around and Dillon became aware of that.

"Mom they started to move the hostages around and I'm not leaving you."

"Dillon just do what they say ok." Tracy sounded so exhausted and out of breath

"Fine,but you better be partnered with somebody."

"Thank-you. For. Helping me." Tracy swallowed after every word.

"Why wouldn't I? I love you and I'm your son."

"I love you too."

One of the gunmen pulled Dillon by his shirt.

"You,over here."

"Go Dillon."

"I love you."Dillon reassured his mother as he walked away

"I love you too." She replied.

He was placed with Robin and Emily switched off with Sonny and Sonny placed with Tracy. Dillon could see Robin was already passed out but consious,he was surprised that Tracy hadn't passed out yet and sustained the blood gushing would. He couldn't help but feel it was his fault for his mother coming down in the first place. If he hadn't helped Lulu with the Ric Webber investagation maybe none of them would have down there Alan,Tracy,Lulu or even himself. Sure Lulu was more than a friend and no doubt he would do anything to make her happy but this was a little outragous. He always felt this way whenever he made a decision that hurt his mother or put her in an awkward or stiff position. Ya she did some regretful and unforgivable things,even though she was forgiven,but he loved his mom with his whole heart and he knew that whatever she did was for him and in his best intrest. He didn't want his mother to die.

"Dillon put pressure on the wound." Emily instructed Dillon.

"Why didn't I think to do that before." Dillon wondered as he followed through on the instructions.

Sonny knelt down by Tracy's side. Sonny knew that he wasn't her favorite person,he did take her nephew away from her and her family but the point was he didn't want her to die and she she didn't deserve it,in his eyes anyway. And he was pretty sure she didn't wish death upon him either,after all they were very much alike more than anyone would have thought.

"How are you holding up?" Sonny asked as he pulled his coat off.

"I've been better." Tracy replied. She knew there was no point in arguing or throwing a fit so she just stuck with the conversation. They were both stuck in this and couldn't do anything about it.

Sonny was amazed that Tracy could deal with this bullet hole pierced through her and not have passed out already. The amount of blood loss was horrific, Sonny was also amazed how she could withstand the amount of blood lost and have the energy the speak and stay awake. But he also knew Tracy was a woman who went after what she wanted and did what she wanted,she could do most anything if she had her heart and mind set on it. Never underestamate the power of Tracy Quartermaine,it was advice that you should go by if you step in her path. She wasn't one to lose,but if she did you would regret winning.

"You've already lost alot of blood so I'm going to have to put pressure on the wound,there's gonna be alot of pain so try not to do anything else to bleed." Sonny told her as he took his coat and applied pressure to the blood wound.

"Thank-you." Tracy said.

"Thanks for what?"

"You're obviously trying to help me when I've never done anything to help you and you...care."

"What do you mean?"

"Well when my son nearly killed himself you pushed back to save him and you're trying to keep me from dying here in the hotel,no one else really cared they just went to Robin,and ignored my needs like I was never shot." She whispered.

"It's not exactly what they had planned I'm pretty sure if they could help you they would but Robin was more conveinient at the time."

"Yeah. Right." Tracy honestly didn't mind being with Sonny for the time being if she was in a situation like this again she'd probably choose him as one of the people to be with during another crisis like this.

Once again the lobby phone rang.

"That must be the commisioner. No doubt waiting on an update for his niece. What should I tell him?"

"To blow your head off."

"Yes."

"This is district attorny Richard Lansing."

"Oh what about comissioner Scorpio?"

"He thought that I might be in a position to help you."

"Is that so."

"Is there anything I can get you to make you more comfertable?"

"Well let me think about it ,I'll get back to you."

"She's losing so much blood this thing is soaked,I need to replace it with something else." Dillon said to Max which was his partner.

"Here take this." Max said as he took off his jacket.

"Dillon don't!" Emily shouted "Her blood won't be able to clot if you take that off add the jacket on top."

"Your shift is over doctor."

"I was just trying to help them stop the bleed."

"Give another tip like that and you'll be bleeding faster than your paiteint."

The lobby phone rang once again.

"Perhaps you don't know what I'll get back to you means. It means you wait for the phone to ring."

"Yes I understand can you give us an update on Robin Scorpio?"

"She breathing but she's also still bleeding."

"Why don't you let us take her out?"

"I'm not going to release any of the hostages,you see I've grown attatched to the lot of them."

"At least let us get some medical supplies in there."

"Let me get back to you,let's be clear,that means you wait for the call."

"Ok I really honestly can't,don't know how to do this I need Emily's help."

"Emily would you care to assist?"

"Of course."

Max and Emily traded places.

"Maybe we could go somewhere less public." One said caressing Emily's face.

Then Nicholas created yet another outburst that Sonny had to stop once again. After holding Nicholas back Sonny went back to caring for Tracy.

"What happened?"Tracy asked completly unaware of what had happened.

"Nicholas nearly punched One."

"Oh. God. Is he. Trying to get himself. Killed?"

"Some people are just asking for it."

"Like my son." Tracy laughed "Ouch!"

"You know I'm actually surprised that you haven't passed out yet."

"You'd be surprised at what I can withstand when I'm compelled to do so."

"Well I would think these are one of those times."

"Oh yeah."

"What do you say we switch things up a bit."One said.

"You here."

One poined to where Nicholas was sitting.

"Go. Thank-you for helping me."

"Won't you need the hel-"

"Go." Tracy said in a calm yet firm voice

"You go with her,you take over."

"Me I-"

"You obviously need something to occupy your time."

At the time Tracy was placed with Carly,Max with Lulu and Sonny with Nicholas.

"Oh. Please. Don't make any scenes."

"I hope you know I did that for the others who were getting themselves into trouble."

"Oh I know."

"You know I don't think we should be arguing with each other at a time like this."

"I. Agree. I'm sorry it's just I need to find a conversation or something to get my mind off this ridiculos situation and the crappy condition I'm in. It's just. All. So. Much."

"Tracy I think you should slow down and try to relax." Carly suggested.

The sound of the lobby phone ringging was really getting on One's nerves.

"Yes."

"If doctor Scorpio dies you will face murder substances and the death penalty. So for her sake as well as yours I'd like to propose an alternitive."

"I'm listening."

"We need gloves, sterile sponges,a scalple,-"

"Your bringing the whole bloody O.R."

All you heard was Patrick's droning voice into the phone.

"I don't have to do anything I'm gonna leave everything the way it is bye.."

Carly knew she couldn't help Tracy in any way except talking to her. It was odd just thinking when it came to this woman because she and this woman were also very much alike. After all they would both do anthing for their boys,wanted a daughter,hated by many,had a very complicated go around come back relationship,and did anything to protect,help,or benefit their families. It was plain creepy to her. And out of the blue she came out with the thoughts flowing through her head.

"You know we're more alike than you think."

"What? Where did that come from?"

"Just thinking,I mean we'd both do anything for our boys."

"True."

"Want a daughter."

"What do you mean I want a daughter?" She asked a little furious that Carly would go there.

"By the way you treat Lulu I would guess you want a daughter of your own."

"That made a liitle more sense." Tracy thought to herself.

"Alot of people don't agree with us and we don't agree with them either. Such as ourselves. Our relationship status is always with him or not with him but we always come around. And we both are protective of our families. Is that a long enough list of things we have in common?"

"I would think so."

"It was just something to think about,and sorry I can't help you in any other way,like apply pressure to the bullet wound."

"It's fine I'll live. Hopefully."

"You won't die." Carly said trying to reassure Tracy.

"Thanks but I don't have my hopes high for seeing another day."

Carly sympathized Tracy.

"I hear alot of chatter coming from this corner of the room. I think a time-out is in order,come here you." One said as he pulled Sam to her feet.

All of a sudden Sam ripped off One's turned.

"You really shouldn't have done that."


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: Life Without You**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary:Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!_**

Metro Court 8pm

"Now you've just complicated things for me,let me return the favor,five. Bring the bag."

Five tossed Sam a black suit.

"What's this for?"

"Its a fashion statement put it on."

"Sam,Sam if you put that on the police could kill you." Nicholas informed her.

"If you don't I will."

"You want the cops to think I'm one of you? "

"Think of it as poetic justice,I can't wait to see you in a jumpsuit darling."

"Don't shoot I'm unarmed. Listen to me I'm a doctor. I can help the woman you shot. Just listen to me you have my word,no games no tricks. I just want to help the other woman. Just let her go and take me instead! My name is Patrick Drake I'm a doctor, the woman you shot is also a doctor and she needs help."

"Well I can't let you in and there is more than one paitent to attend to and that wouldn't be fair so its seems that we're at an impass."

"Take me instead I'll do whatever you ask just,please let Robin get some help."

"Aww,isn't he so incredibly romantic the doctor offering his life for another,but you see I like the hostages I already have I really do."

"Then let me in,at least I could help Robin."

"It's true she really could use your help and its tempting to accept your sacrifice you're offering to make but you see we've done a bang up job here,no pun intended,to lock the place down so you're gonna have to leave now."

"No,no I'm not leaving Robin."

"Well then I'll kill her now and end this disscussion."

"No." Carly stood up from sitting near Tracy,"If you won't let Patrick in then let him tell us how to save her."

"Ahh. Now that might be intresting. If I agree,would you be willing to perform the surgery ? Now this could be fun."

"I can't talk someone through a surgery!" Patrick said in complete disbelief in himself.

"Well thats what makes life so intresting,patty boy,the thrill of the unexpected,the ability to take fate's little lemons and make lemonade. So what do you say,where's your sense of adventure?"

"Fine ok I'll play,tell me the rules."

"Go back to command central and wait for my phone call,while you're waiting I want you to relay a message,the next time someone approaches this door a hostage will die and that could very well be you're beloved doctor Scorpio do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ok no one comes near the door."

"Good lad. You better hurry you won't want to miss my phone call. Now we'll see of the love struck doctor can save his sweetheart,and you get to be his eyes and hands."

"I'm not a doctor I flunked in nursing school." Carly said.

"Which only raises the stakes and makes it that much more intresting who do you want to assist you?"

"Emily and Elizabeth."

"Pick,one."

Carly walked towards Robin and left Tracy where she lay and One picked up the phone and dialed the police.

"Lemme talk to the surgen."

"This is ."

"Well aren't you the speedy one."

"Look I did what you asked Mr... I dont know what to call you?"

"Don't worry about me, there are many people in your world right now ,Emily,and poor pale Robin. You may coach them through the surgery but you can only use whatever supplies we have left in the hotel."

"We need a sterile environment."

"Ahh,the arts of improvisation."

"Why are you doing this!"

"Because I can Patty,and you having a meltdown won't save your girlfriend."

"Can I talk to Emily?"

"Emily." One said as he handed her the phone. "Don't do anything stupid."

"I'm here."

"Ok Emily,describe the wound."

"The bullet entered Robin's abdomn on her left side. I'm unable to determine the trajectory but she's losing alot of blood."

"Ok is the wound,is the abomn distended or soft?"

"It's a little distended."

"Ok she's bleeding internally she could excinuate if we don't open her up,she's gonna bleed to death."

"I know what that means! I just need to figure out a way to fix it using what we have here."

"Emily listen to me I need you to take a deep breath,I'm gonna give you a list of supplies."

"Im gonna need a paper and pen go over there."

Carly got up after asking if she could get a paper and pen and handed it to Emily.

"Ok,go ahead."

"Now you need clean towels bleached,preferably,we need sponges that are still in the wrapper if you can,a pairing knife,and needle and thread.

"We have to start gathering the list of supplies."

"I'm sure you would but I say,I say we should share the joy,we need to fight the boredom before the hotel vault opens so who wants to play? I see Nicholas is your special guy right,right as I thought Nicholas gets to go on the scavenger hunt and with you two guards to shoot you if you do anything foolish."

"I don't know where to find those things."

"I can show you."Marty said as he got up.

"You shut up and sit down Mc. Farty. Of course you need a staff member,how about I pick,Sweet Sam. You always seem so eager to help. You have ten minute to come back with every item on the list or penalized,hmm,let me see what kind of penalty,what about the bullet in the head penalty."

"You are crazy."

"Or we can forget about the surgery,and Nicholas and Sam can watch Robin die. Your choice."

"Alright,I'll do it gimme the list."

One sat there holding a gun as he hummed and whistled. Nicholas and Sam came back with the list of items.

"Slow,slow down we need to see the complete list,put the stuff there. Thank-you we have clean sheets,towels,spnges rubber gloves,safety goggles and my personal favorite,duct tape,ah hold on where's the line? And you only have ten seconds left nine,eight,seven,six,five,four,three,two,one,wow I'm impressed. For the moment Nicholas lives. See how fast you jump to get your man I think there's more here than meets the eye don't you think Emily?"

"I just don't wanna see a good man die that's all." Sam replied.

"You didn't strike me as the anturistic type. Give them the supplies." One said as he dialed the police once more."Get the doctor on."

"I'm here."

"Let's get the party started. If you say anything that doesn't relate to the surgery,pow pow."

"Patrick we're ready."

"Ok Emily I want you to take a deep breath this is just like med. school except this is a real person and you don't have the right equimptment."

"We've got everything you said Carly's laying out the instruments now. We layed her under the sheet,her pulse is weak but her abdomn is firmer than before."

"Ok than we need to get started. Ok you need to trace the path of the bullet through her abdomn with your finger."

"Got it. I feel the bullet's path"

"Ok good first you need to swab the sight and sterilze the pairing knife."

"Alright done."

"Good ok,now you're gonna make a four inch incision directly over the path."

"Be ready with the towels there's gonna be alot of blood. Alright I'm in."

"Good Emily now make sure you cut from the top to the bottom. Use the sponges to apply direct pressure over the bleeder,use the curling iron to carterize it. Now as soon as you made the incision we need to find out where all the bleeding is coming from. Emily,Emily what's happening?"

"Patrick the bullet hit an artery!"

"Ok tie off the artery use the line,tie off with the line!"

"I need towels and tweezers or she's gonna die!"

"Emily what's happening!"

Tracy heard all of the commotion over Robin and her needs,but what about her? Was she really that nasty,mean,poisonus? She felt so hurt and abondoned,she had needs too,Robin wasn't the only one who was shot. But they didn't realize that,it was almost as if she wasn't even there. The only peole who came rushing to her needs was her son, Sonny,which was very unlikely and Carly which was more than unlikely. Maybe it was just an inconveinience,Robin was more,easy to tend to. Tracy tried to convince herself it was only matter of convienience,she was tiring herself out by staying consious,she knew if she fell unconsious she wouldn't be able to wake up again. So she layed there thinking,not that it would help in any way but it kept her alive,awake,and breathing,so why not.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary:Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!_**

Port Charles 9pm

"Patrick,there's blood everywhere!" Carly said,her voice trickled with panic.

"You need to clamp it off."

"How we can't even see?"

Elizabeth got up

"Stay where you are."

"But they need help."

"I can understand that you are willing to risk your life to save Robin but,risk your child's what kind of a mother are you?"

"Then why don't I help her?" Elizabeth said poiting at Tracy.

"Nope. The doctors already made their choice on who they tend to and care for and it wasn't her."

"But she's bleeding to death she needs help."

"Well then you should've made that decision earlier."

"You need to liagate it with the fishing line,Carly hold the artery closed,Emily you gotta tie off the bleed but make sure you don't make another tear in the artery." Patrick instructed.

"You said tie off the bleed?"

"Yes just like sucering class tie the knot the exact same way. Carly you gotta make sure you hold on to that artery keep it closed."

"I need more sucction."

"I'm a surgical nurse I can help."

"I know its more entertaining this way."

"She's going to die."

"Just let one of us help her." Nicholas said standing up.

"Hmm,I'll keep that in mind."

"C'mon please." Sam said

People started to stand up joining Sam and Nicholas.

"You too,wow a room full of heroes. Anyone else want to volenteer to get shot? Nicholas,hmmm."

"You're just gonna have to shoot one of us rather than watch Robin die,let us help her."

"Now would be a really good time for you to help."

"I'll allow it for a price to be named later."

"Fine."

"And the rest of you sit down,or you won't have time for empty gestures of bravery as the night wears on. Sit."

"Carly you gotta hold it open I can't see what I'm doing."

"Elizabeth is sewing the artery,what next?"

"Ok now try and keep the view clean so you can see what you're doing."

"Can you guys see?"

"Not really gimme another sponge." Emily requested.

"I think we're alright the main bleed has stopped."

"Alright Emily's sewing the main bleed."

"Ok,good,good now look around see if there's any other damage,check the organs see if there's any other bleeding or any other tears."

"He wants you to look at all the other organs see if there's any other bleeding."

"I think we're ok."

"Emily and Elizabeth finished the procedure,Robin's still alive."

"Alright start wrapping it up."

"Now all we've gotta do is close up."

"Time's up."

"You're done back off."

"No we're not finished we have to close up."

"It's time for me to collect on the bargan I made with Mrs. Corenthos. You,go to Nicholas,you go to her and Carly's going to finish on her own."

"This is crazy I don't have any training."

"Then she'll die,it'll be a pity after what everyone has gone through. But you know it's your decision not mine."

"Why are you doing this you let them get this far let them finish."

"You have a short attention span,we have hours to go and this passes time. If you don't want to continute playing Flourence Nightingale that's fine by me we have plenty of hostages left,Robin has served her purpose."

"I can close up I just need a few more minutes."

"It's Carly or no one what you're doing is alone darling. And the first person who calls out advice,gets a bullet through their head."

"You only want me to do this because you think this is going to be fun watching me mess up."

"Well you may surprise me,for Robin's sake I hope you do."

"You don't think I can do this? Watch me. Do you want me to bandage her up too?"

"You held your side of the bargan. You and you put some bandages on. Time to get your reward."

Sam and Elizabeth went over to Robin.

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see."

"I can help with Robin."

"Nope just those two,you stay where you are."

Tracy was so agrivated with herself because she couldn't move. She couldn't be in a more uncomfertable position and to make matters worse evertime she tried to position herself more and more blood poured out of her laceration. Then,once agian she heard that annoyingly pierced aussie accent.

"I think its time for another round of musical hostages. Lulu go with Elizabeth to tend to Robin,Max can spend some time by the entrance,Father Ruiz with the Director and Sam with the tourturous one. "

Sam sat near Tracy and hid the knife she took underneath her,Tracy was struggling and Sam could see that so she tried to help her.

"Look I know we aren't the best of friends but you need help,so I'm going to at least try to help you. Let help help you sit up." Sam assisted Tracy as she lifted her back and proped it against the wall. Sam not realizing that was more hurting Tracy than helping her. Tracy may have felt better positioned that way but it was pushing more and more blood out the wound because her torso was elevated. Sam help put pressure on the wound.

"Thank. You." Tracy said,her breaths very hard and fast paced,different than before.

"No problem,as long as we all make it out this mess in one piece I don't mind helping." Sam couldn't sit there and not say anything so she started to pour her heart out to Tracy."When I found out I couldn't carry a child,I hated Elizabeth for being pregnant."

"You can't have any children?" Tracy questioned.

"No that's why when Edward started talking about children I felt so uncomfertable." Tracy felt sympathy for the girl,I mean if she couldn't have children there would be no honest reason to live,her children were her world no matter how many times they fought,blackmailed, or ran away.

"I'm so sorry." Tracy said truthfully.

"Thank you,and I know that sounds horrible."

"I know that sounds human."

"But I'm also fortunate because even though I'm scared it's a thousand times worse for her because she's carrying a child."

"Well if you ask my opinion,you would be more strong and couragous,and have reason to live and fight back because you're carrying a child." Tracy meant every word she said.

"You really think that?"

"Yes,listen to the voice of experience. When I was carrying Dillon,my family could care less if I was pregnant let alone my husbund at the time. They threw insults,threats,and all sorts of quartermaine past-times in my face but I didn't back down I actually fought harder and felt stronger because I knew my child gave me all the more reason to feel that way. Never feel small or beaten down by anyone just because you're a woman,show them just how strong you can be even when you're carrying a child because that shows just how strong and powerful you are."

"Wow,I never really thought of it that way,maybe thats how you earned you're reputation as a woman here in Port Charles."

"Well yes that and a couple of other things but thats a different story." Sam kept putting pressure on the wound.

All was silent in the lobby for a long time.

"You,make a good target very good." One said to Max. "Are you praying for our paiteient father?"

"Yes I am."

"It may be working. I doubt you're praying for others as well."

"Actually I'm also praying for this boy's mother."

"We'll see if,he answers. How is she?"

"Her pulse is steady."

"Hmm,so she's gonna live."

"It's too soon to tell."

Soon enough Robin became consious and felt the horrid pain panging at her abdomn. She began to scream. Tracy heard the horrific screams and hoped to god that wouldn't happen to her,she wasn't betting on it though because she knew she was lucky enough to feel just the gnaw of the pain instead of the bite. It would come,soon enough.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Life Without You**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary: Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!_**

Port Charles 10pm

"What happened?" Robin asked. Scared and out of breath.

"You were shot." Elizabeth replied.

Robin screamed once again. And Elizabeth and Lulu tried to help her.

"How bad is it?"

"The bullet hit an artery."

"Was anyone else shot?"

"Well just one other person."

"Who was it?"

"Tracy."

"Is she ok?"

Robin was asking a multitude of questions.

"She's still losing alot of blood but she's awake."

"Would you mind if I checked on Robin?" Emily asked while One spoke to the other hostages.

"You can trade places with Lulu,she gets restless when she stays in one place for too long." One said as he toyed with Sam's hair.

"Why don't you just leave her alone?" Tracy said angered.

"Well aren't you the feisty one? I didn't think you'd hold up this long without the medical personal,you all cease to amaze me,especially the woman."

"What,you think just because we're woman doesn't mean we have the potential to not break down in these situations and have the capacity to fight back when we're pushed to do so. Well think again because I'm sick and tired of,men,thinking woman are just things you can use and pick them up whenever they want and drop them whenever they need to because that's not how it works. You've heard of the saying what goes around comes back around,well karma's a bitch and we'll see what she's got in store for you."

Sam was impressed with Tracy especially in her condition,as did everyone else. They all knew she was a lethal woman but boy did she test her limits.

"We'll see how that turns out. You on you're feet time to pitch in for the cause." One said as he walked away from Sam and Tracy.

"Which cause would that be?" Nicholas asked as he stood up.

"You'll have to wait and see."

"Leave him alone,why don't you forget about the breifcase and leave before someone kills you like you deserve." Lulu said which was very risking.

"Will you sit down and shut up before I put a bullet through that pretty little head of yours. Thank you good girl. C'mon."

Robin's screams echoed through the room.

"Will you shut her up?"

"We can't she needs morphine."

"Does this look like a pharmacy to you?"

"There's a gift shop with medication can I go get some?"

"Asprin and a few antacids won't help her."

"No,no but alchoal will,there is a bottle right there and if you want her to be quiet you need to get her drunk,trust me it will take the edge off." Lulu helpfully suggested.

"Fine,make it quick."

Sam descretly took the knife from under her and slid it into her sleeve but Tracy saw.

"What do you think you're going to do with that?"

"I don't know,but I'm not going to sit around and wait for them to kill us."

"You don't even know which one has the detinator,if you attack the wrong one the others could blow up the lobby."

"Well you know that no one has saved themselves overe fear,you survive by fighting back,like you told me and like I've learned. And that's exactly what I'm gonna do. Because I'm not the only one sick and tired of their little games and accusations."

"Sit down!" One of the gunmen screached at Lulu.

"She needs water ok,since none of us want her to go into labor I'm going to get her a drink."

"Just go sit down its ok I'm ok."'

"No no." Sam got up from putting pressure on Tracy's wound. "NO,NO it's not ok! Let Lulu get her water,c'mon nobody wants a baby being born in the middle of this let go!" Sam sat back down helping Tracy.

"Get her the water."

"Woah,woah what's this I leave for a minute and you get to serve refreashments."

"She's dehydrated I need to get her a drink."

"No doubt you are all a little-"

"NO she's having cramps you pyscho freak and I'm trying to prevent her from having a baby."

"That's fascinating,a few sips of water can prevent hasving a baby."

"Dehydration causes cramps and cramps cause labor."

"She needs the water."

"Gimme that you. You need to be taught a lesson young girl,take her in the back."

"Leave her alone! She's a teenage girl,scared to death because she doesn't know if she's going to be able to see her family again or live her life. Why don't you just leave her alone and leave the rest of us alone and I'm pretty sure things would run alot smoother." Tracy announced.

"You really think so. So if I were to shoot your son and then leave him alone it would run alot smoother if I didn't help him,as a matter a fact it would. Let's test it out and see." One said as he pointed the gun towards Dillion.

"No please,don't shoot him." Tracy pleaded.

One removed the gun from dillon's gaze.

"Thank-you."

"Its the little courtesies that make life more bareable."

"How this for courtesy,I'm going to personally thank whatever cop blows your miserable head off."

"You know what you're attractive and mildly amusing but you're rapidly becoming much more trouble."

"You think I'm afraid of you?"

"Probally not but you don't strike me as being particually bright either."

One turned around and Sam pulled himby the leg. She took the knife from her sleeve and put it at his throat.

"End this now or you die."


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:Life without you series**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!_**

11pm Port Charles

"Drop the guns! Drop the guns or Im gonna kill him!" Sam yelled holding the knife at One's neck.

"They don't care Sweet Sam. There here to get what's in the vault."

"Shut up,shut up and don't tell me to do what I say now,NOW,NOW!"

"Kill me and they lock you in and blow the lobby,they've got the detinator,I'm the only one who can contact the fire there is no deal without me. So there's no point to get what's in the vault. They will use the explosion to cover their escape. You see you won't just be killing me you'll be killing your fellow hostages and yourself,drop the knife."

"On one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"You let Elizabeth go."

"Fine,first let go then I'll-"

"No I won't let go until I see her walk out that door."

"Fine,eight,take her out the doors. Five,make sure no one else escapes if they try to,shoot them."

The gunmen took Elizabeth out the doors of the lobby and made sure no one attempted to escape.

"What do I do with you now?"

Sonny and Carly walked into the lobby.

"Boss you ok?"

"You shut up,the only boss you need to worry about is me. Now you and I need to have some alone time darling come with me."

Sam and One left the room,there were quiet chats around the lobby,after a couple moments passed Alan,Nicholas and Emily came into the hotel lobby. Anyone who has eyes could clearly see that Alan was in a weak state.

"Oh my god,Alan are you ok?" Tracy stood up as fast as she could walked a few steps and fell right back down followed with a cry of pain,as for Alan he tried to get up but only resulted in further agony. Emily rushed over to Tracy's side and quickly examined her,one of the gunmen pointed the gunn towards her.

"Leave her let her help Tracy." Sonny urged the gunman.

Oddly enough they let her,and Emily instructed Nicholas to move Tracy near Alan for easier acess to the both of them,Nicholas lifted Tracy into his arms and lay her down next to her brother.

"I won't let you die on me."Alan whispered to his sister.

"Why not? You''ll finally be free of all my sceming and antics,no more Tracy-tactics."

"Life won't be as intresting with you not around to taunt and tease."

"I could say the same for you. I,wouldn't know what I'd do without you,you're my big brother."

"And you're my little sister who annoys me,gets in my way,causes trouble,-"

"Why thank-you."

They silently laughed and enjoyed whatever time they had together because who knows if it could have been their last. Emily was examing her aunt and father very panicky and steady.

"My father's heart rate is at a dangerously rapid rythm,he needs a difibulator."

"There's one behind the counter I can go get it." Carly helpfully suggested.

"You don't wanna keep you're mouth shut,-"

"Please let me get it."

"Nobody move."

"You're boss is off with Sam you think he's gonna stick to the plan? You're all gonna get the death penalty while you're fearless leader is off partying. So why don't you save their lives,you may get some leinientcy."

"Hold it," The woman got the difibulator and gave it to Emily. Emily started to "prep" Alan to shock his heart back to normal rythm

"Emily don't let him die." Tracy said scared.

"I won't,I'm not going to let him or you,die in this hotel lobby. Clear." Emily shocked his heart,stabilizing it."He needs to be in a hospital where he can get proper care."

Just then Sam and One walked back into the lobby.

"Where'd you get that from?"

"I didn't see the point in just letting a hostage die."

"Lemme get this clear,I decide who lives and who dies. You people are getting way too comfertable I think it's time to change partners,Sam you get to sit in that corner maybe you'll see your life flash before your eyes and you'll change your wickid ways you two can tend to the heart painteint,Emily and her hot headed boyfriend can care for the wounded woman,go, HELL! Almost out of nowhere One screamed and threw a glass."SOMEBODY JUST MADE A FATAL ERROR! If you do not order your helicopters away from the platform immediatly I will shoot and kill one of the hostages in here do I made myself clear?! If I can still hear the helicopter that means it hasn't backed up far enough."

"No look I swear,we havn't sent anybody in it's probably just a news helicopter there's like three or four of them out here."

"The helicopter's moving away." Nicholas told Emily,putting force on the lesion.

"Nicholas,what about Spencer? I we don't get out of here what happens to the children?" Emily started to cry and lay her head onto his sholder. Tracy normally would roll her eyes at gestures like that,so cliche and sentimental. But she was right what would happen to the children if they didn't get out of here? What would happen to her family if she didn't get out of here,what if no one got out of here? God knows what her family would do without all of them in it they've lost enough throughout the years Aj,Lila,Justice. Her father wouldn't have the strength to bare these losses let alone Monica. Alan,Emily,Dillion,even herself. All of that would be too much too bare. She couldn't think of something like that so she stopped it wasn't a pleasant thought. And like a little girl she asked Emily," Are we gonna die?"

"What?"

"Are we gonna die,am I going to die?"

"I,I wish I knew,-"

"If I don't make it out of here,please tell the family that I'm sorry,tell them I love them even after all the scemes and blackmail I pulled. Emil-"

"Don't talk like that,please." She sobbed. It was painful seeing someone,especially Tracy,talk in this manner. They've never been close but it was heartbreaking for her to say something like that.

"I,I have to. I need you to know that I regret the way I treated you,you never wanted money or to even be Quartermaine,you just wanted a family and you fit right in. I hated that you were an indefinite fit into the family and you were just an adopted child,I was even more jelous that daddy liked you better than his own biological grandchildren I wanted them to be the Quartermaine heir,that's what I raised Dillion to be,but he turned elsewhere. I resented the way everybody compared you to my mother because it's true you're compassionate,and kind,and caring. Can you forgive me?" Tracy was now crying and it was a rare moment between her and her niece.

"I forgive you." Sobs inbetween each word,Emily ran a hand over her hair and held her hand.

"Thank-you,I want you to know that I do love you as odd as it may be,it's true,I love my family and you're a part of it." Still crying she was gasping and wheezing along the way. It felt good to say that,like a huge weight has been lifted off her chest she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Alright look,just tell me what you want ok. I'll get it for you we can work here."

"I'll need some time to contemplate my list of demands. What do I want in exchange for the hostages lives,I'll think about it the possiblities are endless."

"Alright fine."

"Well things are getting very interesting,I got an offer from Mr. Lansing,he thinks I should relase Dr. Alan just because he's in cardiac arrest but wouldn't you know it I forgot to tell him that his sister is bleeding to death on the lobby floor. Our medical started dropping like flies and that's what makes you even more valuable darling."

"The one who should be relaesed is Tracy she hasn't got the proper medical care and she's still bleeding."

"Tracy was never an option nor will she be but we can't let Robin go she's provided us with hours of entertainment and letting her go would be rude she's had her moment in the sun so it's down to two contestants,the brother or the sister? But wait,wait before we do anything there's something I've been meaning to do,something I've been meaning to take care of,ahh yes,kill Micheal Corenthos Jr. I'm in the hault of a dillema a mother,married,and rich and the pillar of the community doctor with a bad heart. Who goes free? You decide." One said pointing the gun towards Emily.

"You can't ask her to do that." Nicholas stepped up in her defence.

"You don't want me to shoot Emily she's about to have some real fun. Make the decision. Who leaves our little family?"

"He's my father."

"I know."

"She's my aunt."

"Isn't it perfect? You get to decide,because you understand the gravity of the situation,however I should warn you the window of opportunity rapidly closing. Think fast Emily. Who will you save?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!_**

Port Charles 12am

"It's time for our lovely contestant to choose,Dr. Alan's having a coronary and Tracy is bleeding to death. Who are you going to save?"

"Don't do this." Nicholas said in defence for Emily. Just then One signaled for a gunman to knock him out and before you knew it he was lying on the lobby floor.

"No help from the studio audience please."

"I'd like to look at them so I can-"

"Sorry,you ran out of time. What is your answer?"

"Let her examine them."The gun"woman" told One. "Isn't it more entertaining to build the suspense?" One let Emily examine Alan and Tracy. Emily examined Alan at first. They spoke softly to one another. After a while Carly took over.

"Here take his pulse every five minutes,I'm going to check Tracy." Emily instructed Carly. "Keep you're breathing as even as you can dad."

"Yes doctor."

"I'll be right back."

"Wait. I'm saying this to you as your father,let Tracy go."

"I love you dad."

Emily went over to Tracy.

"Do you feel any pain or has it numbed over?"

"It's worse than before."

"Ok we don't know exactly where the bullet is and-"

"Emily stop,ok I can hold up for what it's worth."

"Tracy you don't have to do this."

"Do what?"

"Make it easier to choose my dad."

"Indesisvness is such an annoying character flaw."

"It took her a while examine them both."

"Correction it took her too long."

"The harder she struggles with this the more entertaining it is for you."

"The suspense is only pleasurable after a certain amount of time. Hurry up please." Sonny re-entered the lobby. "No,no,no keep Mr and Mrs Corenthos apart,they're wonderfully entertaining individuals but put them together and they're tediously devoted spouses. If you keep them apart perhaps they won't create any discord to any members of our party. Sit."

"Of course I'd rather be in a hospital but the family would be devastated if they found out Alan died because of a heart attack and he could have got out but I did instead. I think I can stay longer than Alan." Tracy exclaimed.

"Very,very noble bravo,you know as well as I that she's lying. She's only trying to make it easier for you to ignore her crisis."

"Don't listen to him ok."

"If you choose Tracy,you're poor father won't survive. If you choose him,your aunt will bleed to death right here in this lobby,this is a watershed moment pay attention girl!"

"Stop! Pulling woman around ...-"

"Will you shut up! You are such a bad example to your fellow hostages!"

"One,Emily has to choose between her dying father and blood stricken aunt. If you kill her boyfriend she'll be too hystarical to decide."

"That's true,let's find another target." Right then and there One shot Max in the arm.

"Max,Max!" Carly got up.

"HEYY! SIT DOWN!" Sonny advised her.

"Who matters most Mrs. Corenthos Max or Sonny? Because if you don't sit down and shut up! I'll put a bullet in Sonny's head right now. Very approved,do you have anything else to add,you know feel free to answer now that your temper is under control. I always find your comments very amusing."

"Max needs medical attention."

"Yes,I can see that. But you see our medical personal is running a little thin Dr. Alan is in a condition,Nurse Elizabeth is gone,there's intern Emily of course but she's pre-occupied at the moment so who's it gonna be? I think it's gonna be the preist,perhaps you can give him a little spiritual comfert,if poor Max bleeds to death. On second thought Max can't possibly bleed to death from a shoulder wound let's see if my aim's a little more accurate."

"You're starting to lose it,Mr. Craig. Mr. Craig I thought Emily was supposed to choose. Wasn't that gonna be the big event? She chooses between her father and her aunt."

"Do you enjoy gambling? Micheal Corenthos Junior because I can assure you you're pushing you're luck. But you do make a valid point,Emily has had more than enough time to think about it,so think about it Emily."

"I've made my choice."

"Alright people,the moment we've been waiting for. Who's it gonna be? Your aunt,your father,hmm."

Through all the commotion another gunman walked in.

"Time's running out who's it gonna be,hmm? The headstrong aunt or the loving father. Three,two,one time's up name the luck winner."

"Tracy I'm so sorry."

"Congratulations Dr. Quartermaine,better luck next time Tracy,oh that's right there won't be a next time. Ok on your feet,you sit down."

Carly was assisting Alan in getting up.

"No you've done enough,come on."

"My father can't walk on his own he needs help."

"A couple of us can carry him." Marty suggested.

"No I said I was gonna release one hostage not three."

"At least let us help him to the door."

"Forget it,he walks out of here alone or he doesn't go. And to make sure of it,eight get the sniper rifle and take position on the second floor window,if anyone else than Dr. Alan tries to escape,if the police get anxious and try to storm the lobby even if you wanna do a little target practice fire will. And now that we've set the perameters. Hello it's time for you to leave Dr. Alan,come on."

Everyone watched as Alan struggled,Emily and Tracy silently cried as the others had sympathy for him.

"I can't do it Em. I can't."

"It's ok dad. It's gonna be ok. Release Tracy instead."

"Sorry no exchanges. It's Dr. Quartermaine or no one."

"HE NEEDS SOMEONE TO HELP HIM WALK TO THE DOOR!" Emily was starting to get ticked off. "You got what you wanted! You tortured us all,you made me choose now just let him go!"

"I second that." said Tracy.

"Wow,such can I refuse that? Four and Five,take him to the door. You happy now?"

"Slower."

"You heard the lady take it slowly."

Alan walked out the hotel lobby.

"THEY'RE SHOOTING HIM!" Emily screamed. "They're shooting at him!" She was crying."JUST MAKE THEM STOP SHOOTING!"

There was much commotion at the time. Tracy wanted to scream and cry and yell and throw kicks and punches at them but she barely had the energy to move let alone speak. She lay there as her brother got shot,thinking about people and God and why they do such cruel things and why he lets it happen. Why was the question she wanted to ask. A silent tear slid down her face,and about a dozen more came. She knew everything happend for a reason but what was the reason for this?


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: Life Without You**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary:Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!_**

Port Charles 1am

"Oh I'm dissapointed."

"LET GO OF ME! HE SHOT MY FATHER!" Emily was yelling in rage.

"No I don't belive he did."

"No he fell on his own."

"It doesn't appear that the jolt you gave your father with the diffibulator-"

"OH SHUT UP YOU WERE TRYING TO KILL HIM! MY FATHER IS A DOCTOR,HE DEDICATED HIMSELF TO SAVING LIVES AND YOU SHOT HIM! AHH TO HELL WITH YOU ANIMALS! ALL OF YOU! YOU"RE THE ONE'S WHO SHOULD DIE! NOT DECENT PEOPLE,DO YOU GET THE DIFFERENCE YOU COWARD! Hiding behind you're stupid masks. You think your so tough let''s find out,-"

"Stop,stop,you gotta calm down. Calm down,I understand that you are frustraited about your father but you need to calm downor we are all going to die." Carly advised her.

"Well he's gonna kill us anyway,right. You don't care about human life,you sent a man outside with a failing heart and you shot at him."

"That's the purpose of the hostage,to die for my cause."

"Oh yeah,so what's your purpose,huh? My father had value he made a difference in this world,you could walk out of here with everything in this valut and you'll still be the same worthless piece of trash that you were when this started."

"I second that." Sam quietly chirped.

"You people don't seem to be clear about one concept,you're not in charge here,I am. You understand? But Emily was right about one thing,I couldn't care less if you die or if you claw your way out of the wreckage of this hotel with a few less body parts,so either you stiffle the urges to lash out at me and behave like nice little kittys or be prepared to pay the price. Now everybody on the floor and don't make me say it again. And you I'd like you to curd your hysterics unless you don't want loverboy here to get his head blown off. That'll give you something to cry about. You florence nightingale stop what you're doing. Take her in the back."

"Why?" Lulu questioned.

"Because I don't want to hear your voice anymore,on second thought,on second thought six you take her in the back."

All was silent in the lobby,there was small talk between hostages but they thought twice when it came to doing anything else.

"My second story man here tells me there was a breech in security,it seem that there are two worthy heroes in the building who took cover to scrape Dr. Alan off the ground. We'll be checking for interlopers and pay much more attention to the security system. Five these three are yours,seven. Ok hostages just a breif reminder this lobby si set up to explode and you don't know which one has the detinator,so be very careful who you touch and how. My people listen up. If someone so much as breaths loud,kill them,please."

There was slight conversation between the hostages. Then suddenly Craig heard someone speaking through a bullhorn out side the doors.

"Craig,hey Craig this is Luke Spencer. This private party out here is turning out to be a big waste of time."

When Tracy heard Luke's voice she automatically got up fell back down and screamed his name.

"You shut up!"Craig screeched. Luke didn't hear her.

"The breifcase that your so paiteintly waiting to get out of the vault,it's equipt to self destruct. I know what you want I also know you aren't going to get it without help. When Alcazar stashed the breifcase in the vault he added a little extra protection,the breifcase is an eqinox. That's right an eqinox,a state of the art briefcase with a self destruct mechanism. That means holding in there waiting for the vault to open isn't enough,you need the code I have it. I'm willing to trade,me and the code for the release of the hostages."

"What the hell is he thinking?" Dillion said to his mother whom he was sat back down with.

"I heard the guy outside,why is he being such a hero?" Six asked bringing Lulu back out with her.

"Obviously he has someone special at risk. He said his name was Spencer,Spencer,Spencer,Spencer,isn't that your name? Little Lulu. Hey I'm talking to you. Who's that guy outside to you? Speak up."

"He's my father."

"Good girl,You've been such a great help,but it's only getting started,c'mon." Craig said as he grabbed Lulu.

"We can all get what we want here Craig."

"Leave her alone!" Dillion said as he walked up to Craig.

"Move out of my way." Craig said clocking Dillion in the face and still walking towards the door. "This is going to be a very simple choice for you Luke Spencer,give me the code or your daughter dies. Simple."

"It's ok Lulu,it's ok Mr. Craig is too smart to shoot you. Because killing my daughter will make sure you never get that code. Let her go,set the other hostages free and I'll come in and I'll give you the code and when the vault opens you'll punch it in,you take what you're here for and get your people out. Everybody's happy."

"I have to question your timing,Alcazar and his girlfriend must've known the case was an eqinox,they made no attempt to give it to me so why are you here now?"

"Well you see Alcazar is a little under the weather,bullet fragments floating around in your head do that."

"You're bluffing. I think that if I want to wait for the vault to open I get what I want and then use the hostages as leverage for my escape. That's what I think."

"Your really willing to take that chance."

"I'm starting to think that there's someone inside that means alot to you,the woman on the lobby floor bleeding to death for example."

"What woman?"

"What was her name again? It was Quartermaine,not Emily,something more striking,what was it again? I can't put my finger on it,oh Tracy was it,yes she's quite the fighter."

Luke's eyes lit up with rage."YOU LEAVE MY WIFE AND DAUGTER ALONE!"

"Then give me the code or watch your daughter die and you can say bye-bye to your pretty little wife as well!"

"Give him the code Luke! He's already shot three people,he'll kill Lulu and Tracy. Give him what he wants." Nicholas yelled.

"Finally the hot-head I belive his name is Nicholas makes himself useful. He's telling the truth,I will kill them,so what's it gonna be Mr. Spencer. The code or your wife and daughter's lives?"

Luke stood there shocked and speechless from the news he'd just heard. He didn't think Tracy would be in that lobby,there were so many things he wanted to say and do at that very moment. He regreted the what he had said to her just a few hours ago,he regreted alot at the time. He didn't want to lose his wife and his daughter they meant everything to him. Luke didn't think it would come to this to have to realize what he had gained wasn't half of what he had lost,he lost time with Lulu and being with Tracy,unfaithful to her and leaving her when she least needed that. And now all he could do was stand there speechless and there was one person to blame for this,it was Skye.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary: Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!_**

Port Charles 2 am

"Oh come on Craig you don't want to do this you're too smart for this. Don't shoot her let her go,I'll take her place I'll give the code."

"What about your wife?"

"Don't shoot her,please leave her alone." Luke pleaded.

"Game over." Craig cocked the gun.

"DAD,DAD,DAD!"

"767...285. That's the code. That'll open the breifcase."

"If the breifcase in question is actually an eqinox and the code works,your daughter and wife may have actually survived,at least you would've seen her one last time. Be grateful for that." With that said Craig pulled Lulu inside. "You should be very grateful to your brother,he effectivly yet overdramatically appealed your father. Say thank-you."

"Thank-you Nicholas."

"Good girl, if hadn't given us the code little Lulu and her step-mommy would have been dead at the moment,I'm surprised at all the connections we have in this room. What a waste,she's one of my more amusing hostages."

Craig was being updated on his accomplices. While outside there were many other complications.

As usual the PCPD was threatening Luke and telling him how he messed up. He and Skye conversed "I should've let you run the bluff. You were cold enough to let thet many people walk into that hotel knowing what Alcazar stashed in there. Now my kid's going to pay for the price. You proud of yourself,hmm? No better yet,are you glad?"

"I didn't know this was going to happen Luke. I was only protecting my baby's father."

"Well you knew it could,protecting your baby-daddy my ass,I bet you were glad Tracy was shot! Well you got what you wished for,she's basically dead!"

"Luke,I was-"

"Save it. You know what I never should have let you back in my life,being unfaithful to Tracy. She didn't deserve this,you finally won. Hooray for you now you can celebrate with your baby-daddy and pop a bottle of champagne."

"Luke,please."

"Don't." Luke just brushed her off and walked away.

Back in the lobby,

"I don't have time for you Micheal Corenthos Junior."

"Your hands are full running an all night hostage crisis,when it was supposed to be a five minute robbery. Your team must be exhausted by now plus your surrounded by trigger happy cops. With unlimited fire power."

"The point,Mr. Corenthos."

"The point, Luke Spencer was telling the truth. I've known Luke Spencer for years we were buissness partners at one time,he would not risk his daughter and wife's lives with an empty bluff. If he says it's an eqinoz breifcase with an armed self detruct timer it is. And I'm sure it is because whoever sent it would try to protect it from someone like you."

"If it's an eqinox and I doubt that,once the vault opens,I can open the breifcase,secure the code,and disarm it."

"What if what's already in the breifcase has already been destroyed? Cops know you're waiting for the vault to open,they know to the minute when that's going to happen they're anticipating you're every move ."

"So far I'm not hearing anything."

"You're sitting here waiting foor something that's probably already in ashes,but you can gain back the element of surprise by escaping here."

"Without the breifcase?"

"You won't get what you came for. But you will get away with your life. You and your men can be in Canada by sunrise,with a decent amount of jewlry and cash. So it won't be a total loss. Now the men who came for the breifcase won't be very happy but who cares. You'll be gone."

"You make a compelling argument." Craig knocked Sonny in the face. "Now tell your husbund to keep is smart mouth shut. Now is a bad time to start second guessing me."

"Our team is commited to seeing this through and if Mr. Corenthos won't cooperate there's a simple solution." She grabbed Lulu. "Five take her to the office."

"If there's any kind of noise or any trouble kill her."

Back outside Luke and Skye were still arguing.

"Luke c'mon,you were trying to save your little girl I was just trying to save mine."

"You're doing a damn poor job of it."

"If Mr. Craig didn't shoot Lulu that means she must be vital to him."

"As soon as he realizes I gave him a bogus code he'll make an example out of her and Tracy."

"He has to get the vault open in order to get the breifcase."

"Skye there's nothing you can say you knew about this you let it happen."

"I didn't know it was going to come to this."

"You knew the danger,you just chose to protect Alcazar over everyone in there."

"I told you the truth about everything."

"Yeah after Monica included me in,by then they were already a hostage."

"You know it's going to be hours after the vault will open maybe something will change."

"Yeah maybe something will change maybe Lulu could get shot or Tracy could bleed to death! Something has already changed between us,you're not the person I though you were."

As usual there was small talk between the hostages and soon enough Craig came back.

"You'll all be happy to know that Lulu is still alive because you were all good. And I have good news,for those anticipating a rescue party someone named the Jackell has arrived. He made a brave and valient effort to save the day and now he's going to die."

"No,no,no,don't shoot him I told you he can open the vault."

"Mr. Craig you can open the vault early. You'll be at the advantage and have the element of surprise."

"Alcazar's computer system is nine words for me. There's nothing he can't find in cyberspace."

"Can he open a hotel vault?"

"I'm not sure."

"Get sure."

"State of the art's vault,no problem for the Jackell just show me to a computer."

Dillion sat where he was before,near his mother hoping for the best.

"Dillion,Dillion what happened?" Her speach was now slurring and her vision was blurred.

"What,happened?" He asked confused.

"Where am I? Why is it so blurry?"

"Mom,mom just rest."

"Will I wake up if I close my eyes?"

"Mom,no,no,don't close your eyes."

"I'll try but I can only go for so long."

"Try harder."

Thinking wasn't working anymore. Her brain hurt and she wasn't hearing or seeing right. Praying was her only other option so that's what she did.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically it's during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!_**

Port Charles 3am

"Dear God,I know I haven't spoken to you in a while but I need you to hear me out."

"What is he mumbling over there?"

"Mom?"

"I need you to save my son,brother and niece in exchange for me." Tracy continued. "I know it isn't much but please I need you to do this for me." After that Tracy lay silent.

"Will you shut her up before I do." Craig demanded. "Who was talking over here?"

"I was just mentioning how I hoped it was the swat team out there getting ready to blow your head off." Sam said.

"You know this impulsive streak of yours must keep your boyfriend on his toes." Craig said toying with Sam's hair. "But I should warn you to exercise some restraint,after all you have eight demerits."

"Demerits?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that we're working on a point system,each act of wilfulness get a demerit. Sweet Sam has four for hitting the silent alarm and locking the vault,two more for trying to take the mask off my head,and two more for pulling that stunt with the knife. Can anybody tell Sweet Sam what would happen if the swat team came in here extracting hostages? Hmmm,anybody,if no one helps her she gets two more demerits."

"If the swat team starts to take hostages there is a sixty-second time delay on the detinator and bombs you have in here,so before we could escape the lobby would blow up."

"Oh,wow,bravo intern Emily two credits and a gold star. I hoped you would be teacher's pet. The briefcase is an equinox and Alcazar set the timer on it,so the contents could be self destructed."

"It'll be fine."

"Do you know how much money we could lose if the contents decrease to ashes? Ok Six take Mrs. Corenthos along so she can say goodbye to her husband. If Sweet Sam trys to pull anything to earn a demerit,I'll handle her consequences." Craig pulled Sonny along with Carly and there was the usual chit-chat in the lobby as well as family worrying outside. Craig came back from talking with Sonny and Carly.

"You better be very,very careful you see Sweet Sam is a treacherous little thing. One minute she's smiling at you the other she slits your throat. Go check on the computer kid's progress and remind him he has a deadline to open the vault."

"What's with the look?" One of the gunmen monitored the priest.

"I'm praying for your soul."

"Pfftt,pray for yourself." The gunman elbowed him in the stomach.

"Leave him alone."

"C'mon padre,you want a bullet in the other shoulder? Or maybe one in the head,huh father? Turn the other cheek I dare you. C'mon padre,do it for your loser brother. Be a good priest,turn the other cheek,I dare you."

Then in a flash he took a knife and slit the gunman's throat. No one moved and Craig did nothing about,it for the time being. Dillon took note of things going on and decided to transfer his knowings to his mother.

"Mom,don't panic or ask what's wrong it was just another. Mom? Mom?!" Dillon was tapping his mother on her face,no response. "MOM,WAKE UP!"

Tracy had finally fell unconscious after hours of agonizing pain she finally broke her stance. It was relieving for her to be put out of her misery. Even if she wasn't awake,it was almost as if she was awake,not dead,not alive, but not there. Did _He _take her up on her offer? It didn't feel that way though,it felt more like she was waiting for something to happen,and not something good. It was a gut wrenching feeling,not knowing what was going to happen,but what's worse knowing what's going to happen and have to pang through it or not knowing at all and living with the worrying?

Dillon was now panicking. "Mom please you cann't die,wake up please for me. You can't leave me,please wake up!"

She still wasn't responding. Tracy was still,in his arms,lifeless. Dillion got up with his mother in his arms. "SHE NEEDS HELP! SHE'S NOT CONSCIOUS! PLEASE!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically its during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the whole series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!_**

Port Charles 4am.

"Take care of him please." Craig demanded. Then and there a gunman knocked Dillion out with his mother in his arms and they both fell to the floor,Tracy left there to die.

"I hoped you enjoyed your last moments on earth." A gunman said pointing his gun towards Father Ruiz.

"I get to decide who lives and who dies and it's about time you shut p about your mother no one cares."

"But he killed one of our men."

"SILENCE. Shows over kiddies,go back to whatever you were doing."

"I knew it I knew it,you are a cold-blooded killer just like Manny was I want to hear you admit it!" Sam screamed "C'mon say it you freak,say it!"

"Bravo,Sweet Sam finally showing her true colors."

"Hey father." The gunwoman shot Father Ruiz.

"Dump him in the supply closet and hurry back. No D.A Lansing I'm not interested in ANYTHING you have to say! Doctor Emily,Doctor Emily you already have a patient."

"But Tracy needs help,she fell unconscious and I need to check her pulse to see if she's alive!"

"She can burn in Hell for all I care! Go back to Robin!" Craig left for Sonny and Carly. And came back a few minutes later with both in hand.

"Good news ladies and gentlemen,thanks to our friends the Jakell and Micheal Corenthos Junior our little gathering will come to an end in a matter of minutes. the police are most likely planning their rescue attempt at 5:30am,just when the vault is scheduled to open but we've got a surprise for them. Don't we,it's going to unlock sooner than that. Correct?"

"Yeah any minute,dude."

"Which gives me ample time to secure the briefcase and open it. That's where Mr. Corenthos comes in. If what's in the vault is an equinox case,Mr. Corenthos will give me the rest of the code and if it isn't than I stick to my original plan,I'll blow this lobby to kingdom come and use the many deaths to cover my escape. There's a chance that some of you might survive the blast but no chance at all that you'll survive a gun-shot wound to the head. So keep on behaving and pray to whatever you may belive in that Micheal Corenthos Junior is telling the truth for once in his life. Lulu,Jakell come with me. Now. Faster. Out." Craig came back with the briefcase,Lulu,and Spinelli. "It is an equinox,but if you're lying about the access code you better tell me unless you don't want Carly's blood on your hands."

"I already told you,what you needed to know."

"Very well then,give me the last two numbers."

"I will! You gotta release everybody."

"You trying to change the rules midstream,she will shoot Carly as easily as she shot the priest,now give me the complete code! Now I want the code,in its entirety or six shoots Carly right here,right now."

"No kidding you're gonna kill us all anyway."

"Shut your mouth."

"You kill Carly and you take away my motavation Mr. Craig. I'd be happy to die with the last two numbers. Then where would your big plans be!"

"It seems that you are at an impass,so I shall be a reasonable man. And I will reconsider your offer,the code for Carly's freedom."

"7. 67. 443."

"He's bluffing."

"No he's not. He's trying to save the only thing in the world that matters to him,Micheal Corenthos Junior would never only try to sacrifice his wife. 7,6,7. 4,4,3. Ahh success. At last,well Mrs. Corenthos,I'm a man of my word you're free to go."

"No thanks."

"Carly,leave. Now."

"Not without you."

"Well that's not very smart. Unless it's touching."

"Is that your final answer?"

"They cut the power!"

"Give me the detinator now. Ladies and gentlemen,it's been emotional.-" Before anyone could react Jason who was disguised as a gunman ran up to Craig and attacked. There were shots at the door from the swat team and police.

"Push the button now!" Six grabbed the detinator and pushed the button. The gunman were now shooting on the inside. Swat went in and the hostages were taking cover grabbing loved ones inside. Nicholas carried Robin out and Emily tried to follow behind. After Jason took care of Craig,he spotted Tracy on the lobby floor, he couldn't just leave her there,after all he saw what she went through and decided she's had enough so he lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the lobby. Seconds after the violence and corruption,the lobby exploded.


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:Well this is my first story/series and I hope you guys enjoy it! Basically it's during the time of the metro court hostage crisis and i made some major what ifs and re-do's the series revolves around Tracy,Luke,The Q's and will involve many,many leave me your constructive criticism,comments,compliments,reviews,suggestions,and ideas!_**

"She's been shot and unconscious." Jason exclaimed putting Tracy down and ripping his mask off.

"Emily!" Nicholas tried to go back into the building but the police held him back.

"No,no,no don't go in!"

"She was right behind me,she was right behind me!"

"She probably found another way out." Sam exclaimed.

"You owe me this Mac,you owe me this after I brought Robin out!"

" I need help Robin's critical!" Patrick brought Robin and lay her down.

"I need some help this woman's been shot and she's unconscious." Jason did the same for Tracy. Back in the building swat and paramedics were searching for bodies and other survivors.

"Waiting on those IV fluids and blood nurse!"

"On the way doctor." Luke still chained onto the pipe,saw his wife lay still and bloody,unconscious. He felt helpless and there was nothing he could do. Jason stood by Tracy's side waiting for Sam or someone to pass his way. After ranting with Nicholas and Alexis Sam saw Jason.

"Jason!"

"Sam! Are you ok?" They pulled into an embrace.

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Yeah I'm fine,what about Sonny and Carly?"

"I didn't see them come out the building." Sam and Jason exchanged glances.

"Georgie,Georgie. Have you seen Lulu?" Luke asked panicked

"No,or Maxie."

"What kind of damage was done to the lobby?"

"I don't know they won't let us-"

"Hey,hey we need your help. You listen to Epiphany and help with the injured coming out of the hotel. Pay attention to her and only her."

"Now you heard the doctor we need blankets now." Georgie obeyed and helped.

"Ok we need to ship these women to Gh. You coming?" A paramedic asked Jason.

"Sure,why not." Sam followed. Shipped off to the hospita with Tracy getting medical assistance,Jason and Sam checked the hospital to notify anyone they knew so they went in search of whoever,to let them know that they were alive. Jason went for Monica and Sam went for Elizabeth. People were all over the place with this hostage taking,at the hotel,at the hospital,at the police station,and looking for loved ones. First,Jason found Monica.

"Monica."

"Jason." Monica pulled her son into an embrace,sighing with a relief. "I'm so glad you're ok,where's Emily? And why are you here,well other than to see you father and you know,tell us you're ok."

"Tracy,umm,she was the other woman who was shot so I came with her to gh. And Emily is out the building."

"Why didn't Luke come? Is she ok?"

"She's not doing very good,she's unconscious and Luke went looking for Lulu. Alot of people are still missing and swat and the PCPD are trying to get them out."

"Wow,well I guess all we can do is hope now that this disaster is over."

"Not exactly." Jason said not trying to get Monica's hopes up. Sam who went looking for Elizabeth,found her.

"Heyy,how's it going?" Sam asked Elizabeth who was laying in a hospital bed.

"Oh my god,you made it out." Elizabeth breathed with a relief.

"Yeah and so did Jason,Emily,Nicholas."

"Oh thank God."

"The PCPD are still pulling other survivors out,ummm,how's the baby?" Sam rubbed her forehead.

"The doctors said there was nothing to worry about,just a little dehydration from earlier."

"That's good."

"Well we're just glad nothing major happened." Elizabeth said positively.

"What do you mean Jason?" Monica questioned.

"Craig,the man who held the hotages,is still probaby out there,and escaped the explosion."

"But how would you know that?"

"It's just to be on the safe side,it's possible that he could've escaped with the breifcase." Just then Emily arrived with Nicholas.

"Emily." Jason hugged his sister and Monica did the same.

"Thank god you're ok."

"Is dad fine?"

"Yes,he just woke up he was asking for you two. I think you should go and see him,you too Jason." Emily walked ino the ICU room Alan was put in. Jason was reluctant to go but after a couple of minutes he went in.

"Emily. Thank God you're alive."

"Hey,Dad I could say the same for you." Emily said laughing with tears in her eyes.

"Where's Jason?"

"I'm right here. Dad." Jason slowly walked in. Alan was glowing when he saw his son,he was more than happy,he was exstaticed.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary: PLEASE READ! Well,I found this story to be way more productive than I thought and thats great! Thanks to those who read through and enjoyed,thanks for the reviews,likes,follows and others! Greatly appriciated! Anyway keep reading and I'll keep posting!**

"Jason,you came."

"Yeah,umm,how are you feeling?"

"Now that you're here,much,much better." Jason didn't know what to say,he felt a little awkward seeing he didn't remember having Father,Son moments. "I need to tell you all something,the family too." Alan took a long pause. "Did Tracy,make it out?"

"Yeah,but she's being preped for surgery,she barely made it." Emily responded.

"She's stubborn,she'll pull through." Alan pointed out. "Anyway,I wanted to let you know what you two did was heroic. You both saved lives and I want you to know I'm proud. Emily if you hadn't did surgery on Robin she would've probably been dead,she owes you her life. And Jason,faking that you were one of those gunman was very brave and risky,but you saved all of those lives,even if some people didn't make it out alive you still saved much more than if you hadn't done what you did. I was always proud of you Emily. Jason,I was never a good father to you,after the accident and after you went to work for Sonny I treated you like a dissapointment,I should have never treated you that way. I love you,I love you both." Emily smiled at her father sobbing and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you too dad,you always meant so much to me. You were my inspiration and you are what has put me where I am today. You were my role model,you still are." Emily held her father's hand. All Jason could do was wring his hands and stare into blank space,he was in deep thought and felt it hard to reply to his father's "I love you."Soon enough Luke arrived at the hospital with Lulu,she was conscious so he was grateful enough that his daughter was alive. Just then Tracy was wheeled out of her small room and going into the oporation room,Luke spotted her and ran straight towards her.

"Tracy,Tracy are you alright?" He was stroking her hair.

"She's unresponsive right now,and she isn't looking too good. We have to wheel her to surgery."

"I'm her husbund,is there any way of knowing if she's going to be alright?"

"Not exactly but I wouldn't get your hopes up she's in a very fragile state and lost a tremendous amount of blood."

"Ok,thanks anyway." Luke watched his wife,half dead,being shipped off to surgery. A gaping hole was left in his chest,he felt nothing for a while,but then reality set in and slapped him right across the face. He felt the pain but just hoped for the best and beared through it. Monica saw Luke and went up to him.

"Luke,did you find Lulu?"

"Yea,she's being preped for surgery. How's Alan?"

"Not good,but he's better than what he was. Any news on Tracy?"

"She just got wheeled to surgery."

"That's good. Have you seen Dillion?"

"No." Monica looked worried as did Luke.

"Jason,thank you for coming. Just remember,I love you,I always did."

"I,umm,love you too." Jason found the words,they didn't come out as expected,but they came out. Emily sat with her father as Jason walked out the room he met up with Sam who had finished speaking with Elizabeth. They met outside where Monica and Luke were chatting.

"Jason,Jason. Did you or anyone else see Dillion?"

"No why?"

"Did you Sam?"

"No,not after the explosion."

"Oh my God!" Monica gasped.

"Why,why didn't I think to look for him?!" Luke got frustrated

"I'll go back to the hotel,Sam,stay here." Jason went for the hospital doors.

"No Jason,I'm coming with you." Sam and Jason dashed out the doors. When they reached the hotel they went inside the lobby,now pile of rubble.

"Hey you two aren't supposed to be in here."

"We're looking for someone."

"No one in here is probably alive."

"We'll take our chances and oh,did a Sonny and Carly Corenthos make it out the building?"

"Yes."

"Ok thanks."

"Dillion!" Sam yelled

"Dillion!" Jason did the same.

"Dillion! Ok Jason I'll look over here you look over there."

"Dillion!" Jason was looking through piles of debris and dead bodies. Sam was doing the same. They searched and searched until Sam stumbled upon the face they were looking for.

"Jason! I found him over here!" Jason raced towards where Sam was kneeling and pulled Dillion out from under the fallen piece of concrete.

"Does he have a pulse?"

Jason looked at Sam and relplied. "No." He pushed on Dillion's chest and put his head near his heart and took his pulse repatedly. Unfourtunatly,it didn't work. Dillion was dead. There was no way of getting around it,he was gone because of went on there that night and he was left there forgotten.

"He's gone." Jason told Sam.

"Oh my God what are they going to tell Tracy?"

"I don't know." Jason lifted Dillion and carried him to the car he and Sam drove here,they drove to the hospital and Jason carried Dillion into the hospital doors where Monica and Luke were still standing and talking.

"Jason,you found him!" Monica said with a relief.

"Monica,he,didn't make it." Jason said sadly.

"Oh. My God. H-how are we going to tell Tracy? How are we going to tell her you're son died? Who's going to tell her? This is wrong and it's Skye's fault Dillion's dead,Alan is in a hospital bed holding on to life,and Tracy in in surgery fighting for her's."

"DAMN IT!" Was all that could come out of Luke's mouth. "I should've never defended Skye or protected her,she only caused pain to people,most off all without realizing it,Dillion,he is dead because of her and I protected her when she never deserved it! Damn it" Luke buried his face in his hands and kneeled on the ground."

"Luke don't worry,when she comes out of surgery I'll tell her." Jason unlikely voulenteered.

"Jason,you'll tell her?" Monica was puzzled.

"Yeah."

"She's going to take this pretty hard,Luke take it easy. I'm going to go check on Alan and I'll tell him and Emily the news." Monica left the room. Jason told Sam to tell him when Tracy got out of surgery,he went in an empty room and layed Dillion on the hospital bed. He sat on on of the chairs near the deceased boy. He didn't know his cousin but still felt the loss of family. Jason sat there thinking of ways to tell Tracy her little boy was gone.


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:Life Without You  
**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:READ PLEASE! Just to let you know i got a twitter( Partyperson25) so hit me up! And Tell me suggestions for what's going to happen next,I've got it all planned out but who know? I could change my mind. Enjoy!**

Monica walked the halls of the hospital,going to tell some heartbreaking news to her husbund and daughter. She wasn't the closest aunt but it was still a very great loss for her and the family. Monica walked into Alan's hospital room. "Emily can I speak with you?"

"Sure mom. I'll be right back dad,you get some rest." They walked into the hall Alan's room was located.

"What's wrong mom?"

"I have some bad news."

"What is it? Is it dad?"

"No,no,your father's in stable condition. It's Dillion."

"Why what happened? Is he ok?"

"No,he's dead. Jason found him under some concrete,but he was gone by the time Jason got there."

"Oh my God. Who else knows?"

"Luke and Sam."

"Where is he?"

"In an empty hospital room with Jason. I thought we should tell Alan together."

"Ok here we go."

"Alan." Emily and Monica walked hand in hand. "Something horrible just happened. We don't want to overwhelme you so just take it easy,ok. Here goes nothing. Alan,Dillion passed away."

"What? How? Does Tracy know? She'll be devastated."

"Shhh,shh,shh,shh. Alan,Alan slow down and breathe."

"Ok,ok. Did Tracy find out?"

"No,she was in surgery and Jason found him while she was in surgery."

"Dear God,she herself will probably have a heart attack."

"I just hope for the best." Monica said with very little faith.

"Luke,Luke. It's not your fault Dillion tragically died. If there's anyone to blame like you said it Skye and Alcazar. Tracy,she's a strong woman. I mean we don't always,actually ever get along but I can't deny her qualities." Sam was kneeling near Luke.

"You're right,you're right." Luke swallowed his tears. "She'll,get through this. Tracy's a fighter." He stood up from where he was sitting. Georgie pushed the hospital doors open in search of her love.

"Luke. Did Dillion come in here?"

"Yeah,umm,Georgie. There's something I need to tell you."

"Sure. What is it?"

"There's no easy way to put this but to just come right out and say it."

"Why is Dillion hurt?"

"Yes if you want to put it that way than yes. Georgie,Dillion's gone."

"What?"

"Dillion,he didn't survive."

"No,no. You're lying." Georgie tearfully said.

"No Georgie he's here in a room with Jason." She raced down the hospital halls and found Jason sitting in a room,with Dillion still on the bed. She busted through the doors.

"No,no. Dillion,NO,NO!" She rested her head on top of him cries between each word. "NO,NO. Dillion! You can't be dead! You can't! No,no,no,no! Why!" Jason barely knew this girl,but comferted her by rubbing her back. After going to Sonny's house and refreshing,Sonny and Carly went to gh in search of Sam and Jason.

"Sam,you made it out. Where's Jason?" Carly quickly spat out.

"He's here in an empty room somewhere."

"Was he hurt?" Sonny asked.

"No,no he's in there with Dillion."

"What happened to him?"

"Jason and I went looking for him and we found him under some debris,but before we got there he was dead. We brought him here and Jason's staying with him."

"Did Tracy find out? Is she even alive?" Carly questioned frantically.

"Yea,she's in surgery and she was in surgery when we found him."

"What about Robin?" Sonny also questioned.

"She just got out of surgery. Lulu was brought here by Luke,and Elizabeth is fine just some dehydration."

"Luke."

"Hmm?" He looked at Sonny.

"How are you doing?"

"Man,I'm just so overloaded with all this crap,I mean,Tracy's in surgery fighting for her life,Dillion's dead,and my daughter nearly died if I hadn't found her when I did."

"I'm with you."

"And you know what the worst part of it all is? That all of this would've never happened in the first place if it weren't for Skye and her boyfriend,none of this would've happened!"

"Alcazar and Skye. I wouldn't have expected them to save their so called family and friends,ha,what fakes!" Carly's laugh filled with sarcasm.

"Alcazar doesn't know what's coming for him. He better watch himself or he and Skye are going to be destroyed without notice." A nurse came up to the clan and politely interrupted them.

"Exuse me are you all family and friends of Tracy Quartermaine?"

"Yes." Sonny answered for everyone.

"Well than I just wanted to say that she made it out of surgery with minor complications."

"Thank-you very much." Luke responded.

"And that she needs a blood transfusion. That was one of the perks in her oporation,she lost a very large quantity of blood and she needs it replenished in a small amount of time."

"Was there any damage done?"

"No all damage was repaired but she also lost blood during the surgery,it was a complicated procedure." Monica and Emily walked in at the perfect time.

"What's going on?"

"Tracy made it out of surgery and she needs a blood donation."

"I'll go get Jason." Sam went off to get Jason.

"Well there are plenty worth while candidates right here,what's her blood type?" Monica simply stated.

"O+. If anyone here is willing to give blood and has the type that'd be great. Just let me know when and if you plan to donate." The nurse walked away and Sam returned with Jason.

"Anyone know their blood type?" Emily questioned. All seven of them stood in a circle and exchanged glances.

**PLEASE READ! Who is willing to give their blood to Tracy? Give a suggestion and I may take it,your choices are Sonny,Monica,Jason,Georgie(who wasn't standing with the rest),Carly,Emily,Luke and Sam. Choose wisely as you know each will form some kind of bond with Tracy,more or less lasting!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:Who gives blood to Tracy? Does she get the blood in time? Enjoy!**

"No." Sam looked at the others for clues.

"Nope." Carly replied

"Are you kidding me? I'm the only one who knows their blood type and can't give to Tracy." Monica said blankly.

"What's your blood type than?"

"AB-"

"That helps." Emily sarcastically added.

"Are we all going to have to get our blood tested?" Sonny continued.

"Not exactly,you can check your medical records."

"I can do that for all of us."

"Please do Emily. Quickly."

"Ok,I'll gather all our records." Emily ran off to the nurses station to gather the records.

"What are we going to do now?"

"Let's hope Emily gets those records on time."

"I'm going to visit Robin,Carly,let me know when Emily gets back."Sonny walked off.

"Umm,Jason,I think Elizabeth would wanna see you." Sam suggested,since everyone was finding something to run off and do.

"I guess I should tell her I made it than. I'm gonna go see Elizabeth,Sam,get me when Emily comes back with the blood types."

"I'm going to go check on Alan." With Monica gone,Sam,Carly,and Luke were left in the hospital waiting room once again. Jason walked off to Elizabeth's room and met with her soon after.

"Jason!"

"Elizabeth,are you ok?" Jason said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Yeah,just dehydration and I have to stay off my feet. What about you,anything wrong?"

"No not me exactly."

"What do you mean?"

"Tracy's son,Dillion didn't make it,but Robin made it through surgery and Lulu was found too."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear,and what about Tracy,I kind of drew a blank after I got out the lobby."

"She's out of surgery and needs blood,so we're waiting on our medical records so we can check our blood type for Tracy."

"Who is we?"

"Sam,Carly,Sonny,Emily,Monica,and Luke."

"Wow,that many people willing to help Tracy? Including you?! Shocker."

"Well I just don't want anyone else to die because of Alcazar and Craig. Alcazar could have been dealt with years ago."

"It's not your fault."

"Yeah but,if he'd been dead,alot wouldn't have happened." Jason exclaimed,rubbing his forehead.

"Jason,after tonight I've thought. What if you or I hadn't made it? Tonight made me think that,you could lose someone at any given moment and you have to,live life and love every moment you have with the people around you." There was a long pause. "Jason I've wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"It was about last summer."

"What about last summer?"

"Jason,this-" Sam interrupted their conversation.

"Sorry,excuse me. Jason,Emily's back."

"Ok,um,Elizabeth can we finish this later?"

"Yeah,and I'm glad that you're alive." She flashed a smile which soon faded as Jason walked off with Sam.

"Ok you guys. I have the files." Emily raised the folders to show the rest of the clan. "Here you go Sonny,Carly,Jason,Sam,Luke,and mine. You ready?"

"Yes." They all answered simultaneously. They all opened their records and revealed their blood types. Emily went first.

"O+" She cheerfully said.

"AB+" Sonny revealed

"B-" Luke said sorrowfully.

"O-" Sam said enthusiastically.

"O+"Jason said closing his records.

"A+" Carly said disappointed.

"Well there you have it Jason,Sam,or Emily. You all can get the blood transfusion."

"How much does she need?"

"I'll ask the nurse."

"This is turning out to be way more complicated than I expected." Carly stated.

"Well Caroline,I'm just glad you pitched in to help Tracy." Luke put an arm around his niece. "The rest of you too. You know if Tracy knew how many people volunteered to help her she wouldn't belive it."

"Well Tracy is a tough woman,she showed it off in the lobby."

"She did? How?"

"Well she threatened the ring leader and we talked."

"So you and the wife had a little girl chat?" Carly rolled her eyes. It was nice to see the light in all of this darkness.

"We shared some experiences too." Sonny pointed out.

"Us too." Sam raised her hand.

"Same here."

"Wow it was a charity event all around than." Luke was surprized,Tracy half the time showed no love or kindness towards these people and all of a sudden she's talking to each and every one of them. Maybe she just never showed it.

"Yeah well she's a strong woman." Monica came back with the information.

"Well,how much does she need?"

"At least two pints,two people can donate,if you want?"

"I guess so."Sam shrugged.

"Why not?" Emily included

"Jason?"

"I'll stay with Dillion since Emily and Sam are going to donate."

"Ok then,come on girls,we need you to get this done fast." And with that said Monica disappeared again,this time with Emily and Sam.

"Did Monica tell Edward about this?" Carly questioned.

"I don't think so." Luke exclaimed.

All was left alone for the time being and paitenence was of the essence.


	18. Chapter 18

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary: Thanks for comments,reviews,follows and favorites! Please keep reading and I'll keep posting. Suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated!**

"Ok girls,just,umm,sit here for a while and the nurse will tell you when you can leave. Ok." Monica assured the two blood donors. She met back up with the rest of the group.

"Monica."

"Yes."

"Did you tell Edward about any of this?"

"No."

"Why." Luke questioned.

"I didn't want to overwhelm him with all this information. His heart isn't in the best condition and the last thing we need is another surgery on a family member." She simply stated.

"Sooner or later he's going to find out." Carly exclaimed.

"That's true. But for him it'll have to be later." Monica replied walking away.

"Ughh,God,how long are we going to have to sit here?" Carly grumbled.

"It might take a while so if you want to lea-"

"No." Carly was appalled. "I'm not going to go just because I'm impatient. Jason's father is here,I'm here to support him,Robin's here,I'm here to support Sonny and you're daughter and wife are here,no matter how much she hates me or I hate her I'm here to help you get through this." She put a reassuring hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Since when did support and me,come in the same sentence?"

"Rarely,but we're al going through a tough time and you could use the support." She jokingly punched her uncle in the arm.

"Carly's right,I mean alot has happened these past hours and you know,we could all use a little something to hold us up." Sonny agreed. Jason reurned from sitting with Dillion.

"Did they get the blood drawn yet?"

"We're no sure,we're just waiting for them to meet back up with us."

"Oh." He replied. No one knew what to say. Everyone was at a loss for words,there was honestly nothing to talk about or bring up. One too many,"She'll make it," or,"It'll be fine," was repeated. Really all they could do was sit and wait. Thankfully what seemed to be the longest ten minutes of their lives was broken by Sam and Emily's entrance.

"You guys got you're blood drawn?"

"Yep,already shipped off to Tracy."

"Thank you,so much again,I mean without you guys Tracy probably wouldn't have made it." Luke was truly grateful for the people surrounding him at the time.

"Just glad I could help." Sam shrugged.

"It really was no problem." Emily emphasized. A nurse walked up to them.

"Are you all family and friends of Tracy Quartermaine?"

"Yes."

"You can all go see her now,if you can please,not all at once,she is just now getting the blood that was dontated and she isn't awake just as yet."

"Thank you. Ok now who's going to go see Tracy?"

"We all are."

"She's going to be confused when she wakes up. Anyway,when she wakes up do not bring up Dillion. If she asks for him then-"

"I'll tell her."

"What?"

"If she asks for him then you'll all leave,Luke you don't have to but I don't think you should stay,and I'll tell her." Jason dictated.

"Why you? She's my wife and not to come off as bias but she doesn't even like you."

"Good point. Jason why do you want to tell her? Why not Monica or Luke?"

"That's exactly why I should be the one telling her,because I don't really have too much emotion for her,if Luke wants to see his wife react to the news of her dead son then that's fine with me I just know how to deal with someone when they lose their child." He was referring to Sam and Sonny,seeing he felt horrible when he told the news to his best friend and girlfriend. "Do we all have the concept?"

"Yea." They nodded in agreement.

"So let's go." They all trailed into the lobby onto the seventh floor. Jason thought of many ways to tell her this news and still hadn't chose one. He looked up to the celing,hands in pockets and foot tapping. Everyone was a little jittery,having no idea what to say to her and just visiting her was a bit out of the ordinary. Once they reached the floor they asked for her room number and slowly walked towards their desination. They reached her room,just as they entered, Jason drew in a big breath and blew out hard.


	19. Chapter 19

**Title:Life Without You **

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:Thanks for comments,reviews,follows and favorites! Please keep reading and I'll keep posting. Suggestions and constructive criticism is appreciated!**

Everyone slowly gathered into the room which was surprisingly big. Luke was stunned to see Tracy in such a fragile state. He'd never seen her like this before,ever. It was heart wrenching for him.

"She doesn't look too well." Emily pointed out. And it was true. Tracy didn't look at all well,the color from her skin had been drained to a pale color,and her eyes looked so dark,as if she was a corpse in a horror movie. The machines around her beeped consistently,wires all over her body. It wasn't an appealing sight.

"She doesn't." Carly agreed.

"How long do you think it'll take her to wake up?"

"I don't know but don't bet on it."

"Is anyone hungry? If you guys want I can grab us something from Kelly's real quick,or a coffee or something." Sam requested.

"Maybe later."

"Anyone else?"

"Maybe a coffee. But don't go to far just grab one from here,thanks." Carly answered. And with that Sam left. Everyone really just sat around and relaxed as much as possible,after all they all were involved in the hostage situation. Rest was pretty important,they all relied on their strength to get around for the past few hours. Monica came in the large room full of half asleep visitors.

"Is she awake yet?"

"No,still unconsious."

"When were you all able to see her?"

"About an half an hour ago."

"Why didn't you call me?"

"I figured you were with Alan or with some patient." Luke murmured.

"You know she may not wake up within the hour,it's very unlikely to happen."

"I don't care I'll sit here all night if I have to. I'm going to be here when she wakes up."

"Back." Sam called out with a coffee cup in her hand.

"Oh,thanks. I need a caffeine rush." Carly stressed.

"No problem. Any sign of consciousness?"

"Nope." Jason replied with his hands on his head,elbows rested against his thighs.

"You know sitting here made you forget about Lulu."

"No,I'd never forget about my daughter,I just wasn't asking about her. How is she,Monica?"

"She's still in surgery,but no complications."

"That's good to hear,thanks." It was pretty tetious repeating and repeating the same thing over and over. Really all they needed was silence. They sat there for a while,checking phones,napping here and there,pacing around the room. Monica was the first to break the long silence.

"I'm going to go check on Alan again,please tell me when Tracy wakes up." Having said that,Monica left the room. Luke was holding his wife's hand and stroking her hair.

"You know I knew you'd make it,you've always put up fight and never backed down. So please,wake up to show us that you're still here and as strong as ever." He pleaded. Within moments of saying that Tracy slowly opened her eyes. Luke shot up.

"Tracy?"

"Luke,is it over? Am I out of that Hell hole?"

"Yes,it's over it's all over now. You just lie still I'm going to get Monica." Luke was quick to say anything,his voice filled with relief and fear.

"She's awake,Carly,wake up."

"Huh." Carly jolted from her sleep.

"Carly,Tracy woke up." Sonny informed her. The rest of the group stood around Tracy's bedside,accept for Jason who sat still,they were pretty dumbfounded,not knowing how to start a conversation with her. They figured they had to come up with one quickly or this would've turned out more awkward than it already was.

"Hey,umm,how are you feeling?" Emily starting the the conversation first.

"Like I got hit with a hammer in my side."

"Sounds nice." Carly sarcastically said.

"We're all glad you woke up."Sam added

"Yeah we were all waiting in the hospital for hours to see if you were going to be alright."

"Oh,well,thanks."

"Well it was no problem just to see if you were going to come out of surgery all in one piece. After all,we saw the Hell you went through compared to our own personal Hell Craig created for us."

"I didn't expect all of you to come rushing over to me." Tracy let out a laugh. "Ow."

"Don't push yourself,and it was a shock to us too. Most hated people at the top of Tracy Quartermaine's list comes rushing to save her life. Wow I think that qualifys as a newspaper title." They all shared a laugh.

"Oh yeah,you know that while you were in surgery you had complications,and we all volenteerd to give you the blood you needed. But Sam and Emily were the ones who wound up donating."

"Wow,well thank-you,again."

"It really was no problem,I just wanted to return the favor of giving me emotional support during the crisis. I usually stay cool under these types of conditions and I just got a little overwhelmed with the whole hostage thing."

"I'm with Sam,you gave me some hope and emotional support when we were in the lobby and you didn't put pressure on me when I had to let a hostage go." Emily agreed. Tracy felt glad she had helped all these people who also returned the favor,it was unusually heartwarming. She saw someone sitting down in one of the chairs in her room.

"Jason?" He looked up from where he was sitting and got up and walked towards Tracy.

"Are you all sure I'm not dead or in an afterlife somewhere?" Tracy joked. "What _are_ you doing here,if I may ask."

"I was one of the people to help,or try to help you out. I was going to donate blood but Emily and Sam already took the job." Jason replied awkwardly,wringing his hands as he always did. Just then,Monica and Luke came back in.

"Oh Tracy,how are you feeling."

"Better than ever." She sarcastically retorted.

"Well that's pretty normal after surgery. So take it easy and you'll be out of here in a few days maybe less." Luke sat back down near Tracy and took her hand.

"So had time to catch up?"

"A little. Who else made it out the building? Is Alan ok?"

"Yes Alan is ok but he's very critical and alot of other people made it out the building."

"Like who?"

"Too many to name." Luke was trying his best to put off the subject of survivors but was obviously failing to do so.

"Oh yes did Lulu get out?"

"Yes she just got out of surgery."

"That's good and oh,Dillion,why isn't he here? Is he being examined? Did he get hurt?" Luke and the others shot each other worried glances.

"Umm,guys can I talk to Tracy for a while?" Jason put his plan in motion.

"Yeah,we'll give you guys some time." Calry said as she raised her hand. "C'mon guys. We'll be back soon hopefully."

"Tracy,I'm going to go visit Lulu,I'll be right back." Luke assured his wife. The door closed behind him.

"Ok,now this is getting more and more odd. Tell me why are you here other than your good citizen's deed?"

"Well I needed to tell you some things,alone without them."

"Well,why hesitate? Bring it on."


	20. Chapter 20

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary: PLEASE READ! I'm up to my twentith chapter! If you read this story you'll love the other story I just posted,go on my profile and it should be there,if you follow me you'll see when I post all my new chapters and when I post new stories! So if you choose to read my story please review so I can personally thank you for reading. You know the drill,comments,reviews,and suggestions are very welcome. Enjoy! (When you're picturing the scene imagine Sam and Jason when he told her that her baby died,if you all know that scene*Spolier*)**

"Well I just thought I'd let you know that I was who pulled you out of the lobby." Jason rubbed his forehead,he sat on the chair next to Tracy's bed.

"Oh,I had no idea. Thank you,for saving my life."

"That's not all I wanted to tell you."

"What else is there than? And why didn't Dillion come to see me? I know he'd be one of the first people to come and find me if he'd found out. Does he even know I'm here. Is he hurt or something,why wouldn't anyone tell me?"

"He wasn't here when you were here."

"Where was he then? Why aren't you answering me? Is he hurt,please tell me. Is my son hurt? Is my baby hurt? Why isn't anyone telling me?" She started to get worried. Her eyes were misty but her voice was stern.

"This isn't easy for me to say."

"What,what! What is it,just spit it out!" She was starting to get fed up.

"Tracy,Sam and I we found Dillion,bu-"

"You did? Why is that so damn hard to say than?!"

"But,he. He was,he was,gone when we found him." Tracy looked at him worried and puzzled.

"Wh,what do you mean gone? You have to be joking right."

"He..died before we found him."

"No,no,NO!" Tracy,who was now bawling,latched onto Jason who just held her. She hit his back hard. "YOU'RE LYING,YOU HAVE TO BE,MY BABY CAN'T BE DEAD! NO! NO! I WANT TO SEE HIM! I WANT TO SEE HIM!"

"I don't want you to hurt yourself."

"I DON"T CARE! TAKE ME TO SEE HIM!" She cried. Jason unhooked the IV's and wires from her and lifted her from her bed to take her to see her son. Tracy layed her head on Jason's shoulder and kept crying. She didn't care who took her to see her son, she didn't care that it was Jason Morgan who carried her,she needed that closure. When Jason told her Dillion had died,she felt as if someone took a rusted rod and shoved it through her head. It was the worse pain she'd ever experienced,her second chance,her baby boy,had been tooken away from her. Snatched right out from under her. Jason reached the room he had layed Dillion in and opened the door. He put Tracy down on the bed.

"Dillion? Dillion?! PLEASE,PLEASE DONT LEAVE! I-I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! DON'T GO,PLEASE! NO,NO,NO!" She rested her head on top her son's lifeless body and sobed. Jason put a hand on her shoulder,he was honestly,a little more emotionally involved than he expected to be. When he saw the way Tracy reacted to the news,pictures of Sam when she found out her baby died,came flooding back. He hated seeing Sam like that and couldn't help but feel the same for Tracy. The rest of the group had accumulated back to where they started. Jason left Tracy in the room with her son and went to tell Sonny,Sam,Carly,Monica,Luke,Emily and now Georgie who had joined the group,that Tracy received the news.

"Umm,guys,I told Tracy about Dillion."

"Jason,that was really nice of you to go out of your way for Tracy. I take it she didn't take it well."

"Not well,doesn't describe how badly she took it,it was,I don't want to explain it." Jason walked towards Sam.

"Wow,if Jason didn't take it well imagine how Luke's gonna take it. Or how Tracy reacted to it." Carly whispered into Sonny's ear. "You know I don't want Luke to have to handle all of this with Lulu in the middle. Why don't we all go to support Tracy."

"I think so too,even though I'm not very fond of Tracy she's hurting way worse than I am. I guess I'll go first." Georgie responded.

Luke slowly entered the room where Tracy was sobbing. He walked towards her side and layed on the very edge of the bed next to her.

"Luke. My baby's gone." She still sobbed and now talked in a low voice.

"I know,I know. But I'm here to make it better."

"There's nothing you can do. He's gone and I'll never hear his voice again. My second chance at life,my children are one of the only things I've got right in life and now it's wrong again."

"Shh,shh,shh." Luke held her and rocked her in his arms as she kept crying. A tear rolled down Luke's face,it was one of the hardest things to just see her like this,he was thankful Jason was there for the breakdown because if he would've saw Tracy like that,he would've broke down too. Luke tried to get some other emotion out of Tracy,than sorrow.

"Tracy,Alan is awake you know."

"Oh." Was all that came out,she was stroking her deceased son's hair. She caressed his face to connect with him somehow,she made a deal with God,how could he hurt her like this? She felt angry and betrayed,but most of all hurt. Too hurt to where she couldn't stop crying no matter how angry she wanted to feel. It was like she lost all control over her emotions and sadness was the only emotion that she could show or feel for that matter. Losing her son was just a nightmare to her. The only problem was she couldn't wake up from this one.


	21. Chapter 21

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary: PLEASE READ! If you read this story you'll love the other story I just posted,go on my profile and it should be there,if you follow me you'll see when I post all my new chapters and when I post new stories! So if you choose to read my story please review so I can personally thank you for reading. You know the drill,comments,reviews,and suggestions are very welcome. Enjoy!**

Georgie peered through the small window on the hospital room door and looked in on the sorrowful moment Luke and Tracy shared.

"You know I loved him too. He was a good son." Luke whispered into his wife's long dark hair,still holding her tightly,crying together. Georgie pressed her back up against the door and shut her eyes tightly,holding back tears. She thought now was the time to walk in the room and help Luke out for awhile. She opened the door.

"Luke,I'll take it from here." Luke got up and left the room,closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Georgie sat down near Tracy. Tracy sitting up,sobbing quietly.

"I know you don't like me and we don't have alot in common,but we did have one thing in common. We both loved Dillion and would do anything for him even if it meant breaking a heart or falling hard." Geogie looked down at the floor while speaking but Tracy stared at her. Georgie couldn't hold back anymore,she started to cry.

"I,I'm just sorry. He shouldn't have went this way. I'm sorry." She repeated before getting up and leaving the room. She joined back with the clan. They all stood silent and just stared at Georgie,who looked at Emily and realized she was crying and had her back turned on the crowd.

"What happened now?"

"Alan,he. He just died." Carly expressed.

"My God! Could things get any worse for people? I mean Tracy and Dillion,now this?! I'm sorry Monica and Emily,for your losses. I really am,it's just so much to take in."

"Now how are we going to tell Tracy this?" Carly questioned.

"What about grandfather? His son and grandson just died and his daughter was in surgery who almost died. He didn't even know who or if we got out the hotel." Emily exaggerated through silent cries.

"Ok,I'll call Edward down but we need to take things slowly for his sake,please. I really don't want another crisis in our family. We've had far too much." Monica held back her sadness,but inside she was dying.

"I think we should all just calm down,we've been through enough today. Let's just go home,we'll stop by the Quartermaine's tommorow. Carly?"

"I guess so. Emily,Jason,I am sorry for your losses. Let's go." Carly hugged her best friend and left with Sonny.

"I think I'll tell grandfather the news when he gets here." Emily walked off to find Monica.

"Jason,I don't know what to say. I mean,I know you didn't really have a relationship with your father,but he was your father." Sam expressed.

"Yeah,I don't remember much before,my accident."

"I think you should go and rest,you've been up and running around all day. Why don't we just go home for now and come back tomorrow,or go to the Quartermaines tomorrow?"

"No,I'm going to go with Emily to see,Edward."

"Ok well tell him I'm sorry,I think I'll go home." Sam kissed Jason and walked off. Jason blew out hard, as a matter a fact,he was pretty tired. But he needed to stay for his mother,his sister and his grandfather. He met up with his sister and mother.

"Monica. I'm sorry." He pulled her in for a hug.

"It's ok,I knew he wasn't going to hold on for any longer. Is anyone with Tracy?" She patted his shoulder.

"Yeah,umm,Luke is staying with her,the rest of them went home to rest. They said they'd stop by the house tomorrow."

"Well they tired their selves out staying here. Thank-you. I'll be helping the staff if you need me." Monica figured if she could drown herself in work,she'd put off her grief.

"Emily." Jason also pulled his sister into a hug.

"You know dad was glad you came to see him. At least he got to see you one last time." Emily sobbed into her brother's shoulder. Edward arrived at the right time.

"Why did you all call me down here? Where's Monica?"

"Grandfather."

"Emily! Jason!" Edward lit up. "Thank god you're both alive,where is Monica and the rest of them?"

"Umm,grandfather that's what we called you down here for."

"Why what's happened this time?"

"Grandfather,dad,he made it out but,he just passed away." Emily had to come out with it. She figured if she said it fast enough it'd be that fast to deal with.

"W-,w-,what happened? How?" Edward was at a loss for words.

"His heart couldn't take anymore pain. It wasn't in it's best condition. Dad held on for as long as he could,I'm sorry. That's not all of it,umm, Tracy was shot and in surgery,but she made it out,she with Luke. And,Dillion,he passed away too. I'm really sorry,grandfather,they both loved you dearly."

"You know I,I never. Told Alan how proud he made me. I always made him,and Tracy,feel like they were disappointments. And now,I deeply regret it. And Dillion,he had his whole life ahead of him and it was just snatched out from under him. Whoever is responsible for these,these unnecessary deaths,should just rot in Hell!"

"Alcazar-"

"I knew it! I knew Alcazar was part of this mess! Now he is going to pay for,whatever damage he caused here!"

"Alcazar wasn't the only one who took part,Skye,she helped him and Craig held the hostage along with the gunmen."

"Skye? You must be joking,right?"

"No she was a big fault in the hostage crisis."

"I,I can't believe what I'm hearing?! I thought she'd know better than to put her family in danger like this."

"Well obviously not." Normally Emily would find the bright side in people and let it shine but this time her father had been the victom and lost along with her younger cousin.

"What about Tracy does she know? And Monica does she know?"

"Yes mom knows about both but Tracy she only heard of Dillion's death,she didn't take it very well. Jason,told her the news."

"Jason? Well that's unusual."

"I did it because,Luke wasn't in a place to really see her like that and if someone else told her they wouldn't really take it well either."

"Oh I see. What about Robin and Lulu?"

"Oh Lulu also got out of surgery about an hour ago she's fine though,she's going to need a bit of physical therapy. And Robin,she's fine too."

"That's probably the best news I've heard all day."

"If you want you can go see them but I think Tracy needs you now."

"No,no she needs to settle down,I don't want to make her cry anymore."

"Well then I'll wait for mom to finish working I don't want her to go home alone."

"I think I'll go see Alan." Edward walked off. Everyone was worn down for the day,it wasn't a walk in the park kind of thing. Everyone wanted this nightmare to be over,but it was really just the beginning


	22. Chapter 22

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:PLEASE READ! If you read this story you'll love the other story I just posted,go on my profile and it should be there,if you follow me you'll see when I post all my new chapters and when I post new stories! So if you choose to read my story please review so I can personally thank you for reading. You know the drill,comments,reviews,and suggestions are very welcome. Enjoy!**

"Can you please page Doctor Monica Quartermaine."

"Yes,whom may be asking for her?"

"Jason Morgan."

"Ok."

"Thank-you." Jason was really worn down and just wanted to go home to Sam. The whole day was a disaster and the problem still not fully taken care of.

"Jason."

"Monica,I'm go to go back by the apartment,are you ok with that?"

"Yes,yes. Jason you've done more than enough in this crisis,you need the rest anyway."

"I'm sorry."

"Oh,umm,Jason,tell Carly and Sonny they don't have to stop by the house tomorrow."

"Ok." Jason hugged Monica and left to go home to Sam.

"Mom." Emily called out. "We've done enough today,I think we should go home."

"I guess so." Monica sighed. She was exhausted and just wanted to wear the day off by getting a good night's rest. She also wanted to crawl into that same bed and not come out. Her husband's death was a major loss,he was holding on for dear life and just had to let go. The least she figured was he was in a better place,away from the pain and united with his mother and son. She had a long talk with Alan before he died about life,love,faith and God. That also consisted of their mistakes as people and parents,their children, and family,also each other and their love for each other. "Let's go home. Edward is still here right?"

"Yea but,Luke's here too."

"Ok then,Luke's got him." Monica and Emily walked out of the hospital together. While Edward was with his son,Luke was with his wife.

"Tracy I think you should get back to your own room,the doctors could be looking for you."

"No,my son's gone,don't you think I should be able to spend this last time with him before he turns into some corpse?"

"Ok,ok I'm sorry just,lay there and don't move. But even though you want to stay with Dillion,he's going to have to go and you're going to have to go back to your room." Luke meant well,and was sincere as possible.

"I know. I-I just want to hold him and know that everything will be alright,even though it never will." Tracy had calmed down after sometime. "You know I feel this is a dream. Like,in those movie Dillion used to watch,where people would have something so horrible to them happen and all of a sudden they wake up and realize that it was a nightmare." Tracy let out a small laugh. "Some conspiracy,huh? But that isn't going to happen is it? This is all reality and I won't wake up from all of this."

"Well reality bites,so hold back for this bombshell that's about to come."

"God." Tracy moaned. "What can be seriously any worse than this?"

"Alan,isn't awake anymore."

"Why,do people keep talking in riddles. Please just say what it is." Tracy demanded,not in such a demeaing tone but firm.

"Alan he passed not to long ago."

"No,not my brother,not another family member. Why does this have to happen,happen to me?" Tracy was vulnurable and weak in this state so again she started to cry.

"Shhh,shh." Luke tried to calm her down. "I think you should get back to your room." He whispered.

"C-can I say bye to Dillion?"

"Of course."

"Dillion,baby I always loved you. You were never supposed to go this way and I'm sorry for anything I've ever done to hurt you,I always had your best interest at heart. Take care of your uncle,I love you,I'll never forget you." Tracy kissed his forehead and held his lifeless hand,she slowly let go as Luke lifted her from the hospital bed. He carried her to her hospital room and re-connected the IVs and monitors.

"Get some rest and you'll be home very soon." He kissed her on her forehead. Tracy tried to find a position to where she was comfertable,after all she just had surgery done. Luke walked out the room and to the nurses station.

"Excuse me."

"Yes."

"I just wanted to let someone know that there is a deceased boy in room 114. He was just put there,body is intact."

"Ok thank-you sir."

"No problem." Edward had walked out of the room Alan was in,he saw Luke.

"Luke."

"Edward. When did you get here?"

"Not too long ago,but that's not important,is Tracy ok,I heard of the news."

"Not really,physically yes,but emotionally not at all."

"I can see why. Do you think she's up for one more visitor?"

"I don't know,but you won't know untill you try."

"I guess so. Thank-you for being there for my daughter. As much as we fight and bicker,I love her dearly and I just never tell it or show it towards her."

"I'm not the only one to thank there was a whole group of people actually but that's a long story,go be with her." Luke patted Edward on the shoulder. Edward reluctantly walked into the hospital room where Tracy was in. He cautiously inched towards the bed and found his greiving daughter finally sleeping. He sat on the chair closest to the bed and watched her sleep.

"She's so peaceful." Edward thought. "Unlike her usual loud-self,but that's besides the point." He was getting sidetracked,Edward just sat and watched his daughter,sound asleep. He sighed and shook his head in dissapointment of the chain of events that happened the in the last 24 hours.


	23. Chapter 23

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:PLEASE READ! If you read this story you'll love the other story I just posted,go on my profile and it should be there,if you follow me you'll see when I post all my new chapters and when I post new stories! So if you choose to read my story please review so I can personally thank you for reading. You know the drill,comments,reviews,and suggestions are very welcome. Enjoy!**

"You know dear." Edward took Tracy's hand. "I didn't think this would turn out to be such a disaster. You were strong,and I need you to keep it up because you haven't come to face the real reality of your son,and of course Alan's death. I know I still grieve over Lila,Justice,and A.J,now,Alan and Dillion. It's not easy-going through something like this,I'm sure you know that dear. Well soon you'll be home and your family will be there to support you." Edward patted Tracy's hand and stood up. "I do love you Tracy. Sleep well." And with that he closed the door as he left the room.

"You ready to go?"

"Yes,thank-you for supporting my daughter. She really did need this. Dillion was one the most important things in her life,she didn't show it often but she was a loving mother,much like Lila." Edward laughed. "Hard to believe isn't it?

"I'd kill to see her act all motherly. It'd be a great show."

"Her brother was also important to her,always by her side,when it came to someone teasing her or hurting her he was there. She was a vulnerable little girl. Much has changed since then. I should've spent more time with her as a child,I neglected her needs. But we can't change the past."

"I regret a lot too,but that's not something to tell now. And you're welcome,I loved Dillion too,almost as if he were my son. I saw a lot of Tracy in him,but he reminded me of me when I was younger too,not such a softie,but still."

"Let's just get to the house." Edward finished. They walked out the hospital doors and soon enough the next day flew by,with the hospital work,funeral arrangements,ELQ paperwork and other daily task-work it seemed as if the day hadn't lasted as much as two hours. That was good though,considering all the loss and grief. Luke went back by the hospital and stayed there the night,there really was nothing to do or talk about. They all just wanted the week the flow by. Especially Tracy who was already tired of being in the hospital even after two days. She was informed that she could be released that Sunday. Which was pretty convenient because the funeral for Dillion and Alan was the Monday after. Soon after,it had reached Sunday and Tracy was about to be released.

"You ready to go home?" Luke asked.

"I guess." Tracy hadn't spoken after the incidents that happened. She hardly ate and slept through the days,normally to pass time she'd go over ELQ stocks,bills,and papers;but she hadn't been up to that even.

"C'mon,I know you've wanted to get out of this hospital since Tuesday. I'm pretty surprised that their letting you go so early I'd think you'd stay for at least two weeks."

"Well I was pretty critical so they took good care of me,a little more often than usual patients."

"That's true." Just then a nurse walked in with a wheelchair.

"Mrs. Quartermaine-Spencer,your chart says you can go home now. Are you ready?"

"I guess so."

"Ok,here we go." He helped Tracy get settled into the wheelchair and wheeled her off to the hospital parking-lot,Luke trailed behind. They got into the car and Luke started to drive to the desired destination,obviously the Q mansion.

"You know Ned is supposed to be coming to the house today."

"That's a pleasant surprise."

"Oh I forgot to tell you,but Lulu is doing really well in her physical therapy and when Robin and Elizabeth heard of you know,the news,they sent their condolences."

"They're coming to the memorial,right?"

"Of course." Then the rest of the way,only silence. They tried to avoid the subject of the funeral but they knew they couldn't avoid it forever. They had reached the mansion in about 24 short minutes. When Luke pulled up he helped Tracy step out of the passenger's seat and grabbed her belongings. They entered the house and Tracy finally volunteerly spoke.

"It feels good to be home,even if it won't ever be the same." Right away Monica and Lulu greeted Tracy back home.

"Are you feeling any better?"

"Big improvement than before but it still hurts."

"Well seeing they released you earlier than expected. I made the arrangements and the service is tomorrow,as you already know."

"Thank-you Monica,I know this was hard for you too-"

"Shh,no more. I know that this was incridebly painful for you. Yes it was hard for me,but I can bear through it,I don't think you could've dealt with any of this. So this was no problem."

"Thank-you,again. Ummm,Lulu. How are you doing?"

"Great,thanks. I'm really sorry you know. I loved him,so much and there will always be a part of him in my heart. His loss is a great one,not just as a love or a son but as a person,he had a great personality,-"

"Lulu save the speech for tomorrow." Monica suggested. Tracy swallowed her tears and thanked Lulu.

"Well it is getting late,I'm going to head up-stairs,I won't be coming back down so goodnight all."

"Goodnight." They replied.

"I guess I'll do the same. Night." Lulu added.

"Night."

"You know what,we should head up too. I'll help you unpack your things and we can go to bed after,if you want."

"That sounds fine." They headed upstairs and Tracy thought she'd need the rest even after the plenty of rest she had at the hospital. She had a long day ahead of her.

**PLEASE READ! Sorry for such a late post! Just wanted to apologize for a late post with the story! I know how angsty it can be,soon enough I'll be adding spoilers to the ends of the chapters! (Probably after the thirtieth chapter). Thanks for the reviews and reads!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:PLEASE READ! WARNING! YOU MAY FAVOR THIS CHAPTER! If you read this story you'll love the other story I just posted,go on my profile and it should be there,if you follow me you'll see when I post all my new chapters and when I post new stories! So if you choose to read my story please review so I can personally thank you for reading. You know the drill,comments,reviews,and suggestions are very welcome. Enjoy!**

Tracy who had woken up much earlier than her husband reminded him what day it was. Despite the urge to lay in bed all day,she woke up on schedule and her husband had slept through the morning hours,as usual.

"Luke. Luke are you done in there?"

"Yes wife." Luke responded opening their bathroom door. "Can you help me with this?" Tracy helped him with his tie and Luke stared at her admiringly.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" He put a hand on her chin.

"Yes,I'll be fine." She closed her eyes readying herself for the long day ahead.

"I hope so." He kissed her cheek and left their room. She entered the bathroom and locked the door. Opening the medicine cabinet she pulled out a bottle of pills,closed the cabinet,closed her eyes and rested her palms against the counter. She faced herself in the mirror,then turned away. She opened the pill bottle and pushed two into her mouth. Putting the bottle back in its place,she closed the cabinet,unlocked the door and walked out the bathroom as if none of the earlier events had happened. She headed downstairs where the rest of the Q's resided dressed in black and grey shades.

"When are people supposed to arrive?" The doorbell had rung.

"Does that answer your question? Alice!" Lulu yelled with a stuffed face.

"Got it!" She yelled back. "Oh Mr. Ned! It's so good to have you back,and at such a good time. Considering your family needs you. I got those." She carried Ned's bags up the stairs.

"Thank-you Alice." Ned walked into the living-room where the family was eating their breakfast. Monica was the first to greet him.

"Ned."

"Monica." They pulled into a hug. "I'm so sorry."

"Thank-you,but they weren't only my losses."

"Grandfather." Ned put his hands on Edward's shoulders.

"My boy,I'm glad you made it."

"Sorry I didn't tell you all of my late coming earlier."

"It's fine,as long as you're here with us."

"Oh,Emily." They too hugged and gave condolences.

"Luke,Lulu. Mother,oh,mother. I'm so sorry,I know you loved them so dearly." He pulled his mother into a warm embrace.

"I know you loved them too." She replied,the family on-looking their moments of weakness and sympathy.

"We better start getting ready,people are going to be arriving soon." Monica said throwing down her cloth and getting up from her seat.

"Alice! Please clean this up,we have much to do." Edward exclaimed.

"Ok the flowers are ready,the chairs. What else,what else? Oh right,Tracy had wanted a picture put up for Dillon. I guess I should for Alan too." Monica set the two pictures up,stood back and stared at them. She sighed,the sound of the door opening interrupted her thoughts. She went to greet the first guests with Tracy and Edward standing by.

"Dr. Quartermaine,Mr. Quartermaine,Mrs. Spencer. I'm deeply sorry for your losses,I respected a great deal of Dr. Quartermaine and your son was just a young teen,his whole life ahead of him."

"Thank-you." They replied to the few staff of GH. Patrick and Robin were the next to arrive.

"We are sorry for the great losses that you have had put upon you." Patrick plainly said.

"Monica,Edward,you know how much I loved and respected Alan,he helped me through a rough time I had when I was a teen,I'm sorry. Tracy,I didn't know Dillon that well but I know he was loved,fun,and pulled off a good scam." Robin laughed. "He was a good kid,I'm sorry that his life was short-lived."

"Thank-you Robin." As people kept coming there were more and more greetings and condolences given. Soon Carly and Sonny arrived with Michael and Morgan,which was pretty expectant.

"I'm sorry. Tracy, I'm really,really sorry. Your losses were,extremely close to you." Carly let out a small sob and wiped away her tear. "Michael,don't you have something to say?"

"I'm sorry for what happened to your family. I wish I got to know my grandfather better,I never really knew him well." Michael shrugged.

"Thank-you young man." Edward replied. "Monica,I'm going to go sit down,I'm pretty sure people are almost done coming here."

"Thank-you Michael." Monica patted her grandson's shoulder."I'll be right back,will you be fine?"Tracy nodded and studied Michael for a moment.

"You know you remind me a lot of my son when he was your age. Slightly different hair color but the same posture and forwardness in speech."

"I do?" He questioned.

"Yea. Do you want to see some pictures?"

"Sure."

"Tracy."

"Huh?" She swiftly turned around.

"I'm sorry for your losses. I know you've heard that a lot the past hour but I want you to know I'm sorry and that I know you've thought a lot of Dillon lately."

"Thank-you." Tracy turned back around with Michael,taking him to see old pictures and photos. Jason and Sam had arrived just in time.

"Jason." Monica embraced him. "You made it."

"Yea,how's everyone holding up?"

"Pretty good under the circumstances. Ok let's get everyone settled." Just then Skye and Lorenzo walked in.

"What the hell makes you think you can show your face around here again after all the damage you've caused?!" Monica angrily yelled.

"Alcazar I suggest you leave before you and Skye get thrown out."

"What the Hell is-?! Oh,oh no you,you are going to crawl back under that rock you both live under or I'll have Jason take care of you right here,right now!" Edward announced.

"What's going on?" Carly,Sonny and Luke walked out of where the arrangements were being held.

"Alcazar,you don't want to show your face around here after what you caused." Sonny firmly stated.

"Oh,Leave us alone,Alan was my father too you know."

"You know because of you Alan is dead and you are no daughter to him Emily is and always was his only daughter! I never treated you as a daughter and I'm not going to start now!"

"Skye just leave,you've caused enough grief!" Luke yelled at her.

"Skye,you are just a vindictive bitch who should rot in hell with that monster standing by you. You stand like the noble prize when you're lower than garbage itself." Carly spat out.

"There really is nothing for you to say right? So just don't show your face up around here." Sam pointed out. And with that they left without a word.

"We're just lucky Tracy wasn't here to see this."

"Or Morgan. Or Michael."

"Let's just start this."

"I'll get Tracy and Michael." Carly volenteered. Soon everyone was seated and Ned started the memorial service.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: Life Without You**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary:PLEASE READ! WARNING! YOU MAY FAVOR THIS CHAPTER! If you read this story you'll love the other story I just posted,go on my profile and it should be there,if you follow me you'll see when I post all my new chapters and when I post new stories! So if you choose to read my story please review so I can personally thank you for reading. You know the drill,comments,reviews,and suggestions are very welcome. Enjoy!**

"Family,friends,allies. We all have gathered here today to remember Alan and Dillon Quartermaine,as a son,brother,cousin,nephew,friend,love,and one as a father." Ned started out formal. "All of us here came to remember and cherish the memories we shared with Alan and Dillon,also to mourn for the loss of them,but mainly to give us closure and know that they are in a better place,thank you. Now Georgie,Dillon's first love,have a few words to say."

"Thank-you Ned. I had never expected for something like this to happen. How do I describe him in a few words? Dillon was a loving,caring,humorous,romantic person. He brought life into every room he walked into and wasn't afraid to give his opinion. I don't think of him as dead,I think of him as gone for a while because one day we'll all see him again,Emily."

"Thank-you Georgie. I want to start by saying,all of us in that lobby of the hotel had as much chance as Dillon or my father to be departed,they were just very unlucky and I don't think they were supposed to go like this,but God works in mysterious ways. We've all saw that too." She took a long pause. "My father was an accepting man,he brought me into this family by choice and never stopped loving me,as well did the most of the family. He brought me up and turned me into the woman I am today,without him I'd be lost,I'd be nowhere. My father not only helped or loved me he had a wife,a father,a sister and other children and friends whom he loved dearly. They helped him become the man he was." While Emily continued to speak,Tracy got up from her seat and went back upstairs to her bathroom. Just moments apart from that Jason also went upstairs looking for some place to be alone. He had felt awful for not knowing his father and ignoring him while he was alive. He,not knowing this was Luke and Tracy's room figured it was empty,with the room door open and the bathroom door closed it looked as if it weren't occupied at the moment. Jason sat on the bed and sighed,he sat there and just thought for a while. Tracy on the other hand was crumbling,she was fumbling with the speech she wrote. This was all so much for her she just wanted to get this done and over with she quickly opened the bathroom door. Jason turned his head and got up. Tracy wiped the few tears from her face.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a hushed tone. They walked towards the staircase.

"I didn't think this room was being used,umm,I came up here to think,clear my mind. Emily is almost done with her speech,are you ready for this?"

"No. I just can't accept the fact they're gone." She literally broke down in his arms to where he had to catch her. "My baby's gone." She managed to get out. Jason helped her down the staircase,shushing her to calm her down. Just as Emily's speech was coming to a closing Jason arrived holding up a grief stricken Tracy. She clutched to pieces of paper in her hand. All eyes were on her. Jason helped Tracy get up to where the podium was. She could barely stand up straight. Jason was encouraging her to read the speech but she wouldn't stop crying. Jason motioned for Luke to get Tracy.

"I'll read the speech for you." He whispered to where only she could hear. Luke came up and helped Tracy over to her seat where she rested her head on his shoulder. Jason stood up there awkwardly and addressed the people in the room. He cleared his throat.

"Umm,since Tracy isn't able to read the speech she was supposed to,I'm going to read it for her. She was meant to speak for both Alan and Dillon,ok here it is. The two people we lost here today were phenomenal. They brought meaning into this world,into my world. Yes my brother and I fought and blackmailed,but that was a family tradition. When it all came down to something important or crisis related we supported and helped one another,we've always been there for each other,since childhood. I couldn't imagine what I'd do without him and now I,and many others,have to face a life without him. All of us here loved and respected him." Jason switched papers. "Speaking of Alan,Dillon was like him in many ways,they followed their dreams and never let anyone get in the way of them. They fought for the ones they loved and never let anyone get in the way of them either. As a child Dillon was very inquisitive,he was my second chance at life and I just lost it. His life was taken away from him in an extremely brutal way. The point is these two people made huge impacts on our lives as well as in our hearts. I'll never forget them." Jason stepped off of the podium and the memorial came to an end. Everyone left with programs in their hand as they got ready to bury the two casket. Only a few people were left after the service. After sometime Luke came up to Jason.

"Hey,umm,Jason thanks for helping Tracy up there,this is a really rough time for her. I appreciate it."

"It was just by chance and it wasn't a big deal. I've dealt with something like this before." Sam came and took Jason by the arm.

"I think we should be going,it's getting late."

"I guess so. Monica."

"Yes."

"We're leaving now,I'm sorry for,you know,Dillon and Alan."

"Thank-you,I'm just glad you came. Goodnight Jason."

"Goodnight Monica." Jason and Sam were the last to leave.

"Monica have you seen Tracy?"

"No she was down here a minute ago. Edward went upstairs and I'm going to do the same,she's probably upstairs too." Monica walked off and Luke followed. The first place he thought to look was the room Dillon usually stayed in when he lived here. But she wasn't there,what Luke was about to find wouldn't be very settling.

**PLEASE READ! Ha leaving you in suspense! Sorry =( These next couple chapters will hopefully keep you wanting more,I just wanted to tahnk (yes I meant tahnk) my readers and supporters! Keep enjoying and reading and reviewing and I'll keep posting! Oh and sorry if you don't like me including alot of Jason with Tracy,it's just what I've wanted espeially since he's gone. There will be alot of Sam,Sonny,Carly,and Jason involved with her,unlikely yes but you'll eventually go with the flow. Mob is what got me watching GH believe it or not,considering I'm a die hard Q fan,mainly Tracy and LuNacy stuff,but I love my mob they got me hooked,without them I wouldn't be writting let alone watching so thanx ;P**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: Life Without You**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary:PLEASE READ! WARNING! YOU MAY FAVOR THIS CHAPTER! If you read this story you'll love the other story I just posted,go on my profile and it should be there,if you follow me you'll see when I post all my new chapters and when I post new stories! So if you choose to read my story please review so I can personally thank you for reading. You know the drill,comments,reviews,and suggestions are very welcome. Enjoy! (Wha'd ya think of my new avatar?)**

Luke walked down the hall towards his master bedroom looking for Tracy. The room was pitch black except for the stream of light coming from the bathroom.

"Tracy?" Luke called out her name. She didn't answer so he slowly inched his way toward the opened bathroom door only to find her fumbling to open a bottle of pills. Luke's eyes widened and he reacted instantly. "Tracy!" He knocked the pill bottle out of her hand and caught her as she fell to the floor screaming and punching to get away from him.

"NO. NO. LET GO OF ME! I WANT TO DIE!" They were on floor together and Luke held on to her tightly from behind,his arms wrapped around her torso.

"Shhh. Shhh." Luke carried her to their bed and put her down as he crawled into the bed with her. She still weeped and he put comforting arms around her to make sure she wouldn't run off. He layed for some hours awake to make sure she wasn't going anywhere and after sometime he fell asleep unaware Tracy hadn't got a wink of sleep. She made sure he was asleep and removed his arms from her grasp and gently set them down. She slipped on her robe and escaped their room,before you knew it she was quietly stepping out the front doors of the mansion. Tracy knew where she was going,her desperation was clearly showing,but in an act of redemption for her son. She couldn't live without him,it wasn't right for your children to go before you and all so harshly. The winter's air was brisk and cool,she had run off to the piers. It was pretty risky to be out there considering the business that went on in the late night hours of Port Charles. She stood at the end of the pier,spread her arms out,and closed her eyes. The salty sea breeze smelt fresh mixed with the cool winter air. It was dry but despite the conditions she always loved the feel of the wind in her hair. The waves crashed upon the shore and the arid mist sprayed onto her bare legs and hands. In the mixed of the season's weather she didn't notice that someone was out there on the pier.

"I'm going to be re-united with you,Dillon." Tracy spoke at a normal tone. She took one last breath before taking a leap into the constant waves of the black ocean. Jason was on business that same night and was the one who was studying her from afar. He ran by the edge of the pier and noticed that it was very odd for someone to be out here past midnight. And the fact that they jumped into the water wasn't very normal either. Jason took his coat off and jumped into the water to kind of investigate and see who they were. He found Tracy,still not knowing who they were,sinking rapidly into the depths of the ocean. Jason took her by the arm and lifted her by her back. Jason pulled this woman up onto the pier and slowly brushed the hair away from her face to reveal he had once again came in an encounter with saving Tracy's life. He pushed down onto her chest untill she coughed and rolled on her side in agony. Jason lifted her into his arms and went in the direction of the Quartermaine mansion. Jason didn't think twice about knocking or ringing the doorbell,just busted open the front door and called out Monica and Luke's names.

"Monica! Luke! It's Jason."

"What is it!?" Monica ran out her room frantically.

"You may want to see for yourself."

"Oh my God?!" Monica raised a hand to her mouth. "W-what happened? What did she do to herself?"

"She tried to kill herself by jumping into the harbor and drowning herself. Did she try anything like this before?"

"Not that I know of. Thank God you were there,if you weren't there. Well,she can't swim so you know the rest. She's never,never tried any of these stunts before. Boy does this have her on the edge." Luke came down kind of late realizing Tracy had left their bedside.

"Monica! Monica,have you-? Oh,oh no,don't say it."

"Luke she isn't dead,she tried to be though."

"What?"

"She was going to attempt suicide." Jason cleared up.

"God,not again."

"Again? So she did try this before." Monica asked.

"She tried overdosing herself and I caught her but I'm pretty sure she tried before because the bottle was half empty from what I could see."

"What are you gonna do about this?"

"I really can't stand to see her like this again and it won't be healthty for her." Luke pointed out.

"She could slip into a depression." Monica stated. "I think what would be best for her is for her to be put into Shady Brooke right away."

"Luke?" Jason asked.

"I won't watch my wife be put into a mental hospital again."

"Please Luke I don't want anything to happen to her as much as you do."

"No and there is no discussion about this!" Luke stormed upstairs. Monica turned to Jason.

"Jason we're going to have to take her in without his consent. She needs the help whether Luke can accept it or not."


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: Life Without You**

**Author: Partyperson25**

**Summary:PLEASE READ! WARNING! YOU MAY FAVOR THIS CHAPTER! If you read this story you'll love the other story I just posted,go on my profile and it should be there,if you follow me you'll see when I post all my new chapters and when I post new stories! So if you choose to read my story please review so I can personally thank you for reading. You know the drill,comments,reviews,and suggestions are very welcome. Enjoy! P.S: I'm going to attempt to make my chapters at least 1,200 words longer than usual!**

"Jason,please." Monica begged. "Tracy,if she tries to pull something like this she could actually succeed and you won't be there to save her the next time."

"Ok,go grab the car and we'll take her to Shady Brooke. I'll carry Tracy out to the car." Jason agreed to Monica's plan.

"I can't thank you enough." Monica went to go start the car. Jason grabbed Tracy and the three of them were off to Shady Brooke. As if the drive weren't long enough,they finally reached the mental institution after being in a state of silence during the long ride. Jason pulled Tracy out the car and they walked into the hospital to get her committed.

"How may I assist you?" A nurse asked them.

"This woman needs to be acquitted here."

"What's the cause and we will need extra information,the process will take some time."

"She's attempted suicide three times,that we've known of."

"Ok here are some forms and we will be assisting her in about an hour." The nurse handed Monica some forms. They sat in the uncomfortable chairs,Tracy still in Jason's arms. Monica filled out the forms with ease and set them down at the front desk. The nurse came back and took the forms,examined them and gave her more forms. The same process was repeated.

"Her husband, Spencer,will need to consent to these forms."

"Are you sure because I gave my signature and other information is it really necessary?" Monica already knew the answer to that but she also knew Luke would never agree to this.

"Not exactly necessary but if not she's going to be put in here,without being able for him to visit." Monica turned to Jason.

"That'd be fine. He wouldn't want to see her like this anyway. It's fine." Monica plastered on a smile. The nurse walked away and came back with a wheelchair and Jason went to go put her in it.

"No!" She screamed. Tracy was quiet the whole time,but she wasn't stupid,she may have been hystarical for the time but she knew what was going on.

"Come on Tracy,it'll only be for a little while." Monica encouraged her.

"No,no it won't. They'll keep me in here forever,right? They'll turn me into Laura!" She was screaming and crying. "I,I want Luke."

"Tracy."

"I don't want to be here! I'll turn into Laura!"

"Call Luke." Monica called Luke,he didn't answer his cell. But Luke was on his way over here,he knew that they would take her to Shady Brooke without him knowing. The car was gone and so was Tracy,Luke followed in their tracks.

"He's not answering. Tracy,Tracy,I'm sorry but Luke's not coming."

"I'm not going to turn into Laura! I need him!"

"Tracy!" Luke bursted through the doors.

"Luke!" She ran towards him and they embraced. She looked up to him. "They're going to turn me into Laura,Luke. I don't want to be here I want to go!" Luke let go of her and walked towards Monica and Jason. Tracy stood there unwatched.

"What the hell are you telling her?! That she's going to turn into Laura what kind of sick person does that?!" Luke was angry and Monica was offended.

"I never said such thing! She said that on her own! Is that enough for you,huh Luke? Does that show you how much she needs to be here? She's bringing Laura up,Luke. She needs to be here before she starts to deteriorate." Tracy tried to sneak out while they were arguing but under the tight security,they caught her and did relize she needed to be commited. She screamed as they worked quickly to get her into the wheelchair,which wouldn't hold her down so they brought out a gernie with straps for hands and legs.

"What the hell are you doing to my wife?!"

"Luke!" They wheeled her off to a room to take tests and put her in a room.

"Tracy!"

"Sir,she isn't in a stable mental state. She's going to have to stay here." And with that the nurse walked into the back.

"I'm going to get her." Luke was ready to go in the back but Monica grabbed his shoulder.

"We'll wait for you."

"Thanks." Luke ran into the back looking for Tracy. When Luke saw Tracy in that room,he was enraged and fear started to take over his body,too. It was a very strange feeling. He peered through the window once more and made sure no one was there to cause trouble. He opened the door and Tracy jolted out of the hospital bed and ran towards Luke. He lifted her as they embraced.

"I knew you'd come for me." He ran a light hand over her hair.

"I'd never let you fall." She looked adoringly into his eyes. But of course a nurse saw their touching moment and quietly called for assistance. Luke and Tracy were cautious but not cautious enough,because when they went to run,the nurses help had aririved.

"We gave you another chance but now we're going to have to sedate you. Hold still and this won't hurt a bit." One of the nurses said as they began to walk towards her.

"No. No." She told them in a low tone as she was backing away from them. Two nurses one of which had the shot in his hand grabbed her and she screamed. Luke wanted to run to her but the other nurses held him back,"DON'T GIVE ME A SHOT." Was all Luke heard. The nurses injected her with the needle.

"LAURA!"


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary:PLEASE READ! I am so very sorry for updating so late,but every writer needs a long break sometimes? I've been uploading videos and focusing YouTube for a little while that's why I am so late for the update,anyway you know the drill. Questions,comments,suggestions are greatly appreciated! Please enjoy!**

"LAURA!" It just came out uncalled. When Luke saw the state Tracy was in,he had flashbacks. Pictures of Laura deteriorating right in front of him were etched into his brain. It was the worst feeling of Deja vu. His angel was calling out again and knowing he could do nothing but fight the people who were holding him back was mentally impossible for him to wrap his head around. He saw Tracy go limp and fall into the arms of the strangers who drugged her in the first place. They placed her into the room she was originally in. Luke pulled away from the nurses who were holding him back.

"I'm sorry we had to sedate your wife sir. Don't pull anymore stunts." But Luke wasn't listening,he was lost in his thoughts and forsaken memories. "Sir?"

"Huh? Oh um,I didn't think she'd,nevermind. Do you know what to expect? How long till she can come home?"

"We don't really know what to expect,only time will tell."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes." Luke walked into the dull room. It had a bed and a nightstand with a small vase of flowers. He didn't know what to think or expect,had this happened to him before,yes. Had he planned on it happening again,no. Luke sat at the edge of the bed and covered his face,he couldn't see her like this. He got up and kissed Tracy's forehead. Without a word he left the room and went straight to Laura's room.

"Hey there angel." Luke shut the door and sat on her unoccupied bed. He stared at her admiringly. "God,I don't know what to do anymore. I lost her Laura,I lost her. I wish,that I hadn't lied to you in the first place,then you'd understand. You'd understand that,that there's another angel in my life." Luke looked for any sign of anger or shock but the same blank expression shadowed her beautiful face."I'm sorry Laura but she saved me from myself and helped Lulu. If she weren't there for Lulu,who knows what would've happened. And me,if she weren't there for me,most would have figured that I wouldn't even be alive. Laura,when I lost you,I lost myself. I was,devastated. I did you wrong,maybe it wasn't,wasn't ment to be? The time we had together was priceless,irreplaceable. But,ended in tragedy,with the exception of Lulu and Lucky. I can't go through this again. I'm sorry angel,thanks for listening." He kissed the top of Laura's head and left the room. He went to the waiting room where Jason and Monica were.

"Well? What happened?"

"You were right. Tracy needs to stay here."

"Why the sudden change?"

"She was sedated,we don't need anymore loss or disappointment. So I agree that she should stay here till,she recovers."

"I'm sorry,Luke."

"No I'm sorry,for letting this get too far." And Luke walked off. Monica turned to Jason.

"Thank-you for the millionth time,I don't think we'd survive another loss if it weren't for you."

"I just happened to be there."

"Well," Jason's phone rang.

"One second. Hello."

"Jason,what happened? Why'd you send Bernie out to do the job?"

"I ran into some unexpected trouble."

"Alcazar?"

"No. It was Tracy."

"Tracy?"

"Yeah,she,tried to commit suicide."

"W-? You know what,we'll talk tomorrow. Is she alright?"

"Yeah,she's at Shady Brook now."

"Ok. Bye." Jason closed his phone shut. Monica walked towards him.

"You should go back home. We can always come to visit her,not that I expect you to. Just because you saved her doesn't necessarily mean she praises you in any way. But I'm sure she's very grateful for all your support and reading the speech,you know."

"I don't mind visiting but,I've never really had a relationship with her."

"I know. I'm sure she respects or surprisingly loves you in her own,unique way."

"I guess we'll go home."

"Let's go." Monica and Jason walked out the doors and towards the car. Jason drove Monica back to the mansion,along with the car. Jason walked back to his apartment. Once Jason reached his apartment he found Sam sprawled out on the couch.

"Jason." She groggyly got up. "What took so long?"

"I ran into Tracy."

"On business?"

"Yeah,she was on the pier and-"

"What was she doing there? I'm sorry,just finish."

"She was trying to kill herself."

"Oh my God. Is she okay? What happened?"

"She's in Shady Brooke now."

"I'm glad she isn't dead. I mean after all she's been through,the gunshot wound. Her brother,her son,gone. If I were in her place I wouldn't be able to handle that." There was a moment of silence. "You know what,I'm really tired. Let's just go to bed." Sam got up. "C'mon." She pulled Jason up and they walked up the stairs to their bedroom,savoring the peaceful moments they had together. It was rare moments like that,during such times that gave them some kind of sunshine in the dark world they resided in.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter! I just wanted to give you all some sort of chapter to fulfill your needs! I will fulfill my goal of writing at least 1,200 more words than what I usually write,I will! (Just not in this chapter) I really,really need to type more and once again sorry! And as I said before it is because of the video overload I've been going through! Please comment,suggest,and question!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:Life Without You**

**Author:Partyperson25**

**Summary: Hopefully I fulfill my goal from this chapter on out! If you read this story you'll love the other stories I just posted,go on my profile and it should be there,if you follow me you'll see when I post all my new chapters and when I post new stories! So if you choose to read my story please review so I can personally thank you for reading. You know the drill,comments,reviews,and suggestions are very welcome.**

Monica and Luke arrived home to many worrisome family members. The minute they entered the Quartermaine den the questions came flooding in. Ned was the first to speak.

"Monica what happened to mother?"She began to answer but of course there were interruptions.

"And why didn't you tell us of this earlier?"

"Dad,what happened?"

"Quiet. Let mom speak." Emily settled the small crowd down.

"Tracy,she is alive and she ran away to..." Monica hesitated.

"Ran away to?"

"Commit suicide." She closed her eyes.

"Oh my God! Where is she now."

"She's in Shady Brooke. Ned,she's not in a stable mental state and as a doctor and a family member I think it's best she stays there until,she's ready to deal with the fact that Dillon and Alan are gone."

"Is she stable enough for visitors?" Emily wanted to try to find a way for her family to see the brightest side possible in this situation.

"Yes. Um,it's getting late we'll talk about this tomorrow. Please let's just try to get some sleep."

"Wait,dad?"

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?" Lulu was concerned.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

"Because you lost another woman. That you loved." Lulu,even up till now,hated to admit that her father loved Tracy as much as her mother.

"Thank-you,but there is no need for sentimentality or concern. I'm fine cupcake." Luke got up from where he and Lulu were sitting.

"No you aren't." She pulled him back down.

"You aren't going to let me go until you squeeze some feeling out of me,aren't you?"

"Nope. Now tell me. Are you ok?" She dragged ok out for as long as it could go.

"No. Now can I sleep?"

"Dad,please. Just try to,talk it out this time. Even though you weren't always here for me,you were when I needed you most. Don't you think it's time for me to return the favor?"

"If you feel you need to return the favor then it's fine by me."

"Ok then,I need you to tell me how you feel." Lulu held her father's hands.

"What are you? A therapist?"

"I'm serious."

"Fine. I feel,nothing. Does that count?"

"Yes it counts. So you don't feel angry or hurt or upset,broken even?"

"Of course I feel all of those things! The woman I love is in a mental hospital,again! And I know that there's nothing I can do about it."

"I'm sorry dad. And I know that Tracy makes you happy,so I really hope she can come out of this soon." She hugged Luke. "Goodnight."

"Night gumdrop. Thanks."

"No problem." Lulu walked out the den up to her bedroom. Luke poured himself a drink to wear some of the day down. He hadn't realized how much the alcohol burned until that moment. He gulped it down and left the glass where it once stood. He didn't know what to think of this day. It was a lot to really just let everything sink in. Luke knew the days would be longer and harder to get through with every passing moment. He decided to just relax and go to bed,there really was nothing left to say.

The next morning Sam and Jason discussed the previous night's events.

"Jason,I just want to be sure Tracy's fine. It might be,odd but you've helped her a lot lately and she seemed grateful. Maybe visiting her would help."

"I guess it would help." Jason did find it unusual that Tracy was kinder to people she couldn't care less about. Maybe it was the grief. Or she found that she had more in common with those people.

"Let's stop by the Quartermaine's and pick up some flowers or something for her. Maybe from Lila's garden." Sam suggested.

"She might like that. Let's go." Jason and Sam left their apartment to pick up a few things and soon arrived at ShadyBrooke. "Do you want to go in together?"

"No,um,I'll go in first."

"You sure?"

"Yes." Sam slowly walked into the dull room as Jason waited outside. She brought in a small bag with her and pulled a chair up near the chair Tracy was sitting in. "Hi Tracy,it's Sam." Tracy turned her head.

"Oh,hi."

"I brought a few things for you here,Jason and I stopped by your house to pick up a few of your things. I hope you don't mind,I just figured it would brighten up the room. Give it a comfortable feeling." Sam paused. "You know what,how are you feeling?"

"Broken."

"I'm sorry,I mean all of us,we really are." Sam pulled out a picture frame from the small bag. She stared at the photo,smiled and turned it towards Tracy. It was a photo of her and Luke the day he threw her a birthday party. Sam pointed to the photo. "You know I like this picture." She faced back towards herself. "It's. Real." She hugged the picture frame then handed it to Tracy. "You should too you know. From what I see,you really love him." Sam pointed to Luke in the picture. "And I'm pretty sure he does too." She pulled out two small objects that were left in the bag,which she clutched in her fist. Sam took Tracy's hand and turned it palm side up. She dropped the two small objects into her hand and put Tracy's hand into a fist. She got up to leave,"Now that's something worth fighting for." Sam closed the door behind her.

Tracy opened her fist and revealed the two small objects that were placed in her hand. They were her wedding bands. The police recovered belongings from the explosion and they were given to their original owners. Tracy stared at the photo once more and placed it on the nightstand beside her bed. She slipped the rings on her finger. Jason opened the door and closed it.

"Hi. How are you?" Jason also carried a bag in hand along with a vase of flowers from Lila's garden.

"Barely ok." Tracy sat back in the chair she originally sat in.

"These are from grandmother's garden." He set them on the desk near the picture. "Did Sam bring that?"

"Mmhhm." She nodded. Jason sat near Tracy. He too pulled a photo out of the bag he held. It was a picture of her,Jason,and AJ.

"Um,Monica told me that before the accident we didn't have much of a relationship either. But it was a relationship and we we-,are," Jason corrected himself,"family." Jason pulled out a leather-bound book and a small pack of pencils and pens. He handed her the book and bag that consisted of the photo and writing utensils. "It's a journal. For you to write your thoughts in or whatever your feeling." Jason paused then got up. "I hope you recover soon,and maybe,um,have a better relationship along the way. Bye." Jason left the room. Tracy set the book down and pulled out the photo of her,Jason,and AJ. She studied it carefully and lightly stroked the frame as she held it in her hands. Maybe,just maybe,she could get back that relationship she once had with her nephew.

* * *

**I'm such a terrible person leaving you guys without a new chapter! I promise this story will be updated more often! If it isn't then you can read the other stories that I update,which keeps me from updating this story in particular. I'm such a bad person... Review,Demand more,Suggest,Comment and Forgive me!**


End file.
